Better than OK
by BrucasEqlsluv
Summary: They are deeply and madly in love, but sometimes life gets in the way... She was his reason for living. He was her everything... Their love wasn't simple but they say the best ones never are... Lotsa Brucas Love and Drama.... MAJOR MAJOR BRUCAS. BL
1. Change the world to make you happy Prt 1

**OK! I was suppose to be updating my other FF's but I sat down to write and this came out instead...... Crazy the way the brain works... ANYWAY.. DW The other fics will be updated tomorrow ;)**

**A/N: All of ssn 1-4 happened.... SSN 5-6 NEVER happened... Pucas broke up about 6 months after graduation on MUTUAL terms.. they both agreed it wasn't 'right'. Brooke started her company and was hugely successful but returned to Tree Hill about 1 1/2 years after graduation and THEN started her shop in Tree Hill. She never worked with Victoria, she started the company on her own and is bit of a celebrity.**

**The rest will be explained... This is MAJOR Brucas... a bit from other couples but mostly Brucas. It will be a short series (Compared to my other stories), probably only a 7-8 Chaps long.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Change the world to make you happy**

**PART 1  
**

Her gaze was impossible to read, and that's what made it ten times harder. I needed to know what she thought about all of this, what she wanted me to do. I'd give her the world if she'd let me, but all she asked for right now was for me to hold her in my arms and promise everything was going to be OK. And that's what I did. I lied. I had no idea how it was all going to turn out, I had no idea what the hell the future held, for us and for the others, but when the love of your life, your world, your reason for existence looks at you and asks you to do the only thing you can to ease her pain, I'd like to see anyone say no.

I looked at him, I mean REALLY looked at him, and saw what I had feared all along. He cared too much, and it scared the crap out of me. I loved him. I would never try to deny it. That is something I could never lie about, because not loving him, even pretending to not love him would shatter my heart. But his love was scary, the intensity, he looks at me and I can almost feel it radiating off him, every movement I make, he watches, waiting to jump in front of a bullet for me, to protect me from it all. I want to tell him that he doesn't need to protect me, that him willing to give up his life for me is hurting me more than any physical pain could, that if anything happened to him, I would die. He is my heart and what body can live without it's heart? He holds me in his arms and I ask him to tell me it's all going to be OK, he wraps his hands tighter around my body and promises that everything was going to be BETTER than OK, he was going to make it that way. "I would change the world just to make you happy" he whispered, and that's when the tears came, because deep in my heart that's when I finally realized.... The only way that any of this was going to be OK was if the world changed, and I didn't see that happening anytime soon.

* * *

**Two Month's Earlier**

"BROOKE! GET UP!" I heard Peyton yell from downstairs and groaned

"IN A MINUTE!" I yell back, without opening my eyes 'What the hell does she want?' I thought to myself 'We weren't supposed to meet until..' I open one eye and look at the clock "CRAP" I yell out loud as I spring from the bed 'How the hell did I sleep until two?' I ran around frantically grabbing everything I could get my hands on. Jeans, Bra, Top, Brush, Undies, Hair Tie... Dashing to the bathroom I jump in the shower and manage to wash off last nights make up in record time. Hoping out I shove on my jeans, which I realise, with a shock seem to have some sort of chocolate stain right down the front 'Brilliant', a few swear words later I'm pulling them off and sticking on my bra, t-shirt and undies before brushing my teeth and washing the tequila taste out 'Yuck', I pull my hair back into a messy ponytail before dashing back into my bedroom to grab another pair of jeans, which, thankfully, are not stained. I pick out the perfect pair of casual shoes to complete the outfit and Two minutes later I'm downstairs standing in front of Peyton, who does not look happy. "You'd THINK a girl might be excited to have her fiancé home... but not Brooke Davis, I'm thinking she would rather be still out on the town?" She kinked her eyebrow at me and gave me a sarcastic Peyton-Smile

"OH Shut it Blondie... you know I love Lucas" Peyton smile didn't falter and I shrugged at her "When the Cats away.. the Brooke will party" Peyton laughs at this and I smile at her "Shall we go then?" She nods and we head to her car

"So?" She turns to me when we reach a red light "How the hell are you going to explain this one to Lucas?" I bite my lip and don't answer, and in a way that is my answer because she and I both know... I have NO idea.

* * *

"Girlfriend?" I look up from the picture and stare at the flight attendant, she has a pleasant smile and as she asks this, I can tell she is genuinely interested

"Fiancé" I correct her, and I can feel my smile grow as I say that simple word, She was going to be mine and even on my worst day, that simple thought could make me nearly cry with happiness.

"She is one lucky, lucky girl" the flight attendant chirped "I can see how much you care about her just by the way you look at her picture" I nod and look back down at my Pretty Girl, at the same picture I had kept with me for the last two weeks. The flight attendant gets the hint and leaves me alone with my thoughts, thoughts that don't stray far from what I think about everyday, Brooke Davis. Her touch, her smell, her taste, the sound of her voice, all of it, I savour just waiting to see her again. In a way it was agony, when I am away from her I feel empty. I never knew anything like this existed, sure people describe love in books, poem's, songs, but no one ever truly describes the true paralysing effect it can have, how it can take all your judgements, morals and grasps of reality and completely throw them out the window. In High School, I thought I was in love, hell, I even thought I was in love with her... but it wasn't until after, when we really got the chance to BE with each other, that I truly discovered what love was and started to wonder how the fuck I had ever been stupid enough to nearly let her slip away forever. She completes me, and I hope with all my heart that I complete her, because without her, I'm lost. The captain announced we were making our descent and my heart skipped a beat "Not long now" I whispered to myself "I'm coming home Pretty Girl"..

* * *

**Sorry if it wasn't long enough for you.. but I'm tired.**

**Please let me know what you think ;)  
**


	2. A Love So Strong

**Sorry if the stories a little slow guys but I did warn you in the summary that there was going to be a heap of Brucas love ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews BTW.. I love them! **

**

* * *

  
**

_**A Love So Strong**_

As we pull up at the airport, I still have no idea what to tell Luke, I mean it's not like I did anything technically wrong, breaking one little promise can't be that bad, can it? I jump out of the car as soon as Peyton turns off the engine and dart into the airport looking around frantically for him through the crowds of people. I see a tall blonde man facing away from me but can tell by the stance that it's not him 'Where is he?' I think nervously playing with my fingers as my eyes continue to scan the room. And then I see him. He is standing next to his bags, looking around at the different faces of people who pass by, a huge smile spreads over my face and all the worries of what I am going to tell him fades away as I stare at the face of the man I love. Then I'm running, literally RUNNING at full pelt towards him. He sees me just in time and I see a huge smile cross his face before I throw myself into his awaiting arms. My arms automatically lock around his neck as he holds me a few inches off the ground so we are eye to eye and suddenly there is no one else in the room. We look into each others eyes as a small yet happy smile forms on his lips "I've missed you so much Pretty Girl" he whispers, not breaking eye contact

"I've missed you more" I say, craning my neck to be closer to him

"Impossible" he whispers back setting me lightly on the ground. Ours words may be corny, our actions may be cliché but we didn't care, we were in love and if corny and cliché made you feel this good then bring it on.

His hands wrap around my waist as I stare up at him, my arms still holding tightly to his neck. He leans in slowly, not breaking my gaze as he presses his lips softly against mine. He is about to pull back but I don't give him a chance clutching him closer to me as my tongue fights it's way into his mouth. We part our lips in unison and as our tongues wrestle together we both close our eyes, not wanting to miss the 'feeling' of just being with each other. My hands move from around his neck, I place one on eitherside of his broad back and they roam across it at their own will. His hands travel up so one holds my neck, gently stroking my hair as I feel the other land softly on my face he gently massages my cheek with his thumb. His touch makes my knees weak and I smile into the kiss knowing within the hour we would be in bed completely wrapped around each other. He taste's exactly like I remember, better even, like butterscotch mixed with something else, something I have never quite been able to put my finger on, it was his taste, it drove me wild and I couldn't help but hope that he couldn't taste the traces of alcohol from last night on me. We break apart, gasping for air, our lips are still less than an inch from each other. He repositions himself, his hands around my waist again as he leans in for another kiss, I playfully nip his bottom lip and he smiles. A few more moments pass and then I hear someone clear their throat behind us, I know it's Peyton but I can't bring myself to break out of this bliss. Lucas must feel the same as he pulls me in closer his grip like iron around my waist. Peyton clears her throat again and Lucas groans as I break away from the kiss. His hands, still locked around my waist, don't move so I am forced to swivel around in his grasp, my back pressed tightly against his chest. "Hey Peyt" I smile at her innocently and she crosses her arms

"I should have figured by offering to drive you to the airport, I would have front row seats to your love-fest" I shrug

"What's the matter Pey, aren't you happy for us?"

"You know I am" She pauses "OK, maybe I'm a little jealous, but even freaking Naley are jealous of you two" I smile and nuzzle Lucas's neck

"Hear that Luke, Brucas is the new Naley"

"Oh were even better than Naley" He says playfully, and it takes all of my strength not to turn around and crush my lips against his, again

"Well at least Haley has Nathan.. I got.. uh.. no one" Peyton groans

"Peyton, were like twenty three just cause me and Luke found each other and so did Naley, does not mean your not going to, most people don't meet the people they want to spend the rest of their lives with until at least thirty" Peyton fakes a gag and I laugh

"Yay... the next seven years are going to be fun"

"They will be Peyt, I promise" She smiles at me and I know she knows I have no idea what the next seven years are going to hold for any of us "So Luke how you been?" Lucas looks up from where he had been softly nibbling on my ear and smiles at Peyton

"I know you don't want to hear all our love stuff, but my life really does suck when I'm away from Brooke" Peyton smiles, she may be jealous of our bond but I know she is genuinely happy that I have found someone who loves me so completely, exactly the same way I love him

"Lucas, I am still a girl, and a good love story melts the heart of any girl" she winks at me "Shall we go?" we nod and Lucas bends to pick up his bags. Throwing one of his shoulder he bends to pick up the other and as we start to walk out of the airport one arm stays locked around my waist.

* * *

Brooke and I jump into the back of the car so we can be closer to each other. As we sit down she nuzzles into my neck, putting most of her wait on my chest, my hands instinctively lock around her, holding her close. We didn't need to be making out or having sex to feel connected to each other, holding her in my arms was enough, and I would be quite content if I could just spend the rest of my life holding her and never letting go.

We spend the car trip quietly kissing and whispering stupid love things in each others ears, Peyton doesn't talk much, I don't think she wants to disturb us and for that I am grateful. She's been a good friend to me Peyton, sure after we broke up there was some awkwardness between us and for some reason she felt the need to avoid me but later when Brooke came back and I realised I still had feelings for her (Feelings that would later blossom into a love stronger than anything I had ever felt before) Peyton had been the one who had encouraged me to do something about it. She had also been the one who had talked to Brooke when she had doubts about giving me a THIRD chance and for that I would forever be in her debt because who knows if I would be sitting here, happier than I have ever been in my life, if it weren't for Peyton's 'Persuasion'.

As we pull up outside our house I hurry to dump my bags on the doorstep before giving Peyton a hug and thanking her for coming to pick me up. She gives me a knowing stare and I wink at her, she and I both know that if Brooke had come alone we never would have made it home. I pull Brooke inside the house not bothering to worry about the bags sitting outside. I kiss her passionately and my hands roam freely over her body as she emits soft moans that drive me wild. She grips the front of my shirt pulling me back until I hear her bang gently against the wall, at this point I have no idea if we will even make it upstairs. But then she's pushing me of her and I look at her in confusion and.. worry, It was not like Brooke to stop so abruptly.

"Brooke?" I look into her eyes, searching for answers and she looks back at me, still trying to regain her breath

"Luke" She whispers leading me over to the couch where we both sit down "I have to tell you something"

* * *

As Brooke and Lucas got out of the car I smiled, all the earlier jealousy had completely faded away as I watch them in the back of my car, both happy just being around each other. I was overjoyed for both of them, they both deserved someone that loved them unconditionally and that seems to be what each had got. There's was a love like no other I had ever seen

A love so strong, nothing could ever break it...

* * *

**OK! There you have it!! Please let me know what you think!**


	3. By Your Side For The Rest Of My Life

**Thanks so much for all the great reviews! I LOVE LOVE LOVE THEM!! You guys are awesome!**

**Just to add before I start this chap: Owen and Brooke have never been anything more than friends, there is no romantic attachment between them...**

**

* * *

  
**

_**By Your Side For The Rest Of My Life**_

**~{FLASHBACK}~**

"_Lucas where the hell are you?" Brooke was angry, Lucas had been out all day and hadn't bothered to call her...well, not until now_

"_Brooke, I need you to come to the beach" Brooke frowned, had he lost his mind?_

"_Lucas, it's pouring outside and plus it's dark"_

"_I know but I need you to come for me... Please?" Brooke bit her lip, she had to admit she was intrigued to find out why Lucas was acting this way _

"_Fine... what part?"_

"_Down near the second carpark on the right.. you know the one?"_

"_Yeah, near were we had that bonfire before senior year started?"_

"_That's it"_

"_OK Luke, I'll see you in half an hour"_

"_OK.... Oh and Pretty Girl?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I Love you"_

"_I Love you too Lucas, see you soon" _

_---  
_

_Half an hour later Brooke arrived at the beach, it was still pouring and she could barely see anything through the darkness She sat in her car and scanning the beach with her eyes she spotted a light not far off, she squinted...was that Lucas? no, it couldn't be, could it? All she knew was a tall blonde haired man was standing in the middle of the beach in the pouring rain, a few obviously waterproof torches scattered around creating a small area of light amongst all the darkness. Brooke studied this man for a few moments until she decided that this was in fact Lucas "Great" she whispered to herself "My boyfriends lost his mind" she didn't have an umbrella with her so she grabbed her coat, threw it on and jumped out of the car, sprinting down the beach to Lucas. Lucas saw her coming and smiled _

"_You came" _

"_I told you I would didn't I?" Brooke was irritated, Lucas could tell but he was too happy to care_

"_Brooke, I love you"_

"_I know Lucas, can we go home please and then maybe you can explain why your acting so crazy"_

"_Do you remember this spot Brooke?"_

"_Yeah it's where we had the-""_

"_It was here, right here on this spot almost six years ago, that I told you I was the guy for you and I still believe that Brooke, do you?" Brooke frowned at him, what the hell was his point?_

"_Of course Lucas, your the only guy for me, I can't imagine being with anyone else" Lucas's smile widened and that's when he got down on one knee, Brooke looked at him in Shock_

"_I'm the guy for you" Lucas had to yell over the sound of the rain " Brooke Penelope Davis, I AM the guy for you and you are defiantly the girl for me. You make me happier than anything else in this world, you are my life, my one and only love.... will you marry me?" Lucas pulled a small square Box out of his pocket and opened it to reveal a huge diamond "Haley thinks I'm better off letting you design the ring yourself" He chuckled, Brooke was still staring at him in shock "So what do you say Brooke?" He stood up and took her hand "Will you spend the rest of your life with me?" he searched her eyes with his own and Brooke smiled_

"_Of course I will, Lucas Scott I love you and I want nothing more than to be by your side for the rest of my life.."_

**~{END FLASHBACK}~**

**

* * *

  
**

"Brooke?" He looks into my eyes and I can tell he's worried, I needed to tell him though, before we did anything.. I mean he would have found out anyway

"Lucas" I say gently, still regaining my breath from our earlier kiss, I lead him to the couch where we both sit down "I need to tell you something" He looks at me with such intensity I'm scared he can see right into my soul

"Yes?" He whispers as he places on hand on my knee, trying to comfort me but all it does is make me want to throw myself at him again

"While you were away.. I-I went out" He chuckles

"Yeah Brooke, figured"

"Alone..." His face twists back into a look of worry

* * *

**~{FLASHBACK}~**

"_I can't believe your leaving for TWO WHOLE WEEKS" Brooke whined as she sat up in bed, watching Lucas pack_

"_I know Pretty Girl, I would do anything to stay but you know I have to go, for the Book" Brooke sticks out her bottom lip in a pout and Lucas smiles at her, dropping the jeans he was packing and going to sit next to her on the bed "Hey" he takes her head in his hands and looks into her eyes "I love you, you know that?" She smiles sadly at him and nods_

"_I know Luke, but I'm going to miss you so much" She buries her head in his chest and he wraps his arms around her, tracing small circles on her bare back with his hand_

"_I want you to promise me something"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_While I'm gone, I know your going to want to go out"_

"_Oh what you expected me to just sit here in the dark rocking back and forth?" She giggled_

"_You know what I mean"_

"_Yes Lucas I do plan on going out, maybe having a drink or two.... you know it's just hard for me when your away and sometimes dancing the night away.. well.. it helps"_

"_I know and that's fine Brooke, but I want you to promise me you won't go out alone, take Peyton or Haley or Nate even, just don't go alone" Brooke drew away from him and looked into his eyes_

"_You don't trust me?"_

"_I don't trust my gender" He gave her a small smile "Brooke guys are jerks, I just want you to be safe"_

"_Lucas, I am perfectly able to protect myself" Shee knew he was just being over-protective, that's who he was, but it annoyed her that he didn't think she could handle herself after all before they had got together she had gone out by herself plenty of times_

"_Yes you can protect yourself, you are strong Brooke Davis, but just to make me feel better can you promise that you will take someone with you?"_

"_OK if it makes you feel better, I promise" Lucas smiled_

"_Thankyou"_

**~{END FLASHBACK}~**

**

* * *

  
**

"Brooke... you promised"

"I know Luke, and I'm sorry but I was lonely and sad that you weren't here and I just wanted to have a few drinks and everyone was busy so I went alone..." His face is unreadable for a moment and then he gives me a warm smile

"I understand Brooke.. I mean you are The Brooke Davis after all" I'm not sure if I should be offended by his comment or not so I narrow my eyes at him

"HEY! I am perfectly able to go two weeks without partying but when your not here it's harder" he chuckles

"I know Brooke" he places a hand on my face, gently stroking my cheek with his thumb "I love every bit of you, especially your wild side, so I can't really get angry can I?" I smile at him, his love is so unconditional, so pure....It hurts me knowing that I now had to tell him the rest of the story

"There's more" I can't look him in the eye, I know how much my next sentence is going to hurt him

* * *

I look in to her gorgeous face and wait for her to continue, I'm not going to lie, I'm scared shitless.. I had no idea what the hell she was going to say "Last week... I was at Tric, it was late and the guys were a bit grabby so I decided to leave out the back entrance, because the pap's were around the front that night" She takes a deep breath and I can tell she's having trouble getting the next part out "There was this guy, he was really drunk and he got a little to handsy... I told him to back off but he grabbed me and pushed me against the wall" My blood began to boil and I clenched my jaw in rage, how dare anyone lay a single finger on her, I didn't give a crap who this guy was, I was going to kill him "I kicked him in the crotch" I smiled a little through my anger, my Pretty Girl was so strong, so brave "But then he got really angry" I couldn't stand the waiting any longer

"Brooke... Did he..." I can't say it, I can't bear to even think it, the fact that anyone could ever imagine doing that to someone, to his Brooke made him sick to his stomach

"No Lucas, he didn't" I breath a huge sigh of relief "Owen grabbed the guy before he could do anything else, he kicked the crap out of him..but" she looked at me for a moment before lifting up her top revealing a big purple bruise on the upper right hand side of her stomach, I stand up instantly and she drops her top, looking at me with worry. I can't stand it, she's the one who has been through it all and she's worried about me, at that point I think I'm more angry than I have ever been in my life.

"BROOKE! I asked you not to go out alone" she looks down at the floor and plays with her fingers

"I know Lucas but-"

"BUT WHAT?!?! HUH?? YOU PROMISED! Does that mean nothing to you?" I see her flinch and suddenly feel extremely guilty, I sit back down next to her, pulling her over to sit on my lap "I'm sorry" I whisper to her "I'm not angry a you, I'm angry at the prick who did this to you and the prick who went away on a stupid book tour and left you here for two weeks"

"Lucas, it wasn't your fault"

"I should have been here to protect you, to save you"

"You can't protect me all the time Lucas"

"Like hell I can't"

"Luke, it's a little bruise.. I'm fine and I will never go to a club by myself again" I pull her tighter to me, god knows where she got her strength from

"I'm sorry I yelled at you"

"I understand, it's OK" I am still fuming with anger but I try to keep it in check, at least until I can find a decent wall to punch

"So who did you go out with last night then?" She looks up at me and bites her lip

"Owen, we had fun"

"I'm glad" I wasn't glad, I'd rather she would have stayed home, where she was safe but Owen was a good guy and I knew he would protect her should the need arise. We sit there in silence for a moment, still trying to deal with my anger I am soothed by Brooke's soft hands that are now playing gently with my fingers. She begins to nibble on my neck, moving her way up until she finds my ear which she begins to chew on "Brooke" I moan "I'm not in the mood anymore" she pouts and I smirk, I wish she would just lay here in my arms for at least a little bit longer, but it was clear that Brooke had other idea's. She stands up off my lap and turns to face me, a mischievous smile on her face, she then removes her shirt, jeans and shoes so she is standing in front of me in nothing but black lacy underwear, she leans over me and can feel her breath against my ear as she whispers "Fine, I'll be upstairs on my own then" she gives me one more smile before walking away, two seconds later I'm up the stairs after her. She was THE Brooke Davis after all, beautiful, sexy, smart, brave, kind, loving, gentle, wild and most of all.. impossible to resist

* * *

**OK Guys let me know what you think! :)**

**Also.. I was thinking of adding a sex scene next chap but wasn't sure if it was a bit tacky for this fic, so in your reviews could you let me know if you want it, don't want it or don't care.. Thanks ;) and thanks for reading!**


	4. Heaven

**Hey GUYS! Sorry this has taken so long! I have been really busy!**

**Anyway I _REALLY_ appreciate all your reviews but I decided against the sex scene cause I think I would just screw it up! ;)**

**Oh and i know your all probably sick and tired of Brucas crap/sap by now, but it is fun to write and you should enjoy it while you can (Hint Hint)**

**Hope you like it... I made it EXTRA long to make up for how long it took me to UD :)**

**

* * *

  
**

_**Heaven**_

I don't know if there is a God, I don't know what if there is an afterlife, I don't know if there is such thing as heaven or hell. But being in bed with Lucas Scott, his touch lighting my skin on fire, the feeling of him moving inside me as he trails soft kisses up my neck and whispers how much he loves me in my ear, the sound of him gasping my name as I run my nails along his bare back... I mean, who needs an afterlife? who needs anything else? Because, for me, being with Lucas Scott was my personal version of Heaven.

Lucas dozed and I lay my chin on his bare chest as I watched his peaceful face. I rubbed small circles along his chest and when he didn't stir I started trailing small kisses and soft bites across it, his eyes fluttered but didn't open and he groaned "Brooke". I lent up to kiss him but when I went to pull away he pulled me back in for a deeper kiss, I smiled going back to kissing and nibbling his chest "Can we please get some rest? I'm exhausted" he moaned and I pouted

"Fine" I said in a mock-hurt tone "Lets sleep"

"Thank you" He whispered, but I didn't slip back into his arms like I knew he wanted me too, instead I moved away to the other side of the bed, facing away from him, I knew he wouldn't like that. Sure enough a few moments later he had rolled over and gathered me in his arms again

"Don't be like that Pretty Girl" He breathed in my ear and I giggled

"You said you wanted sleep, now go back to your side" I tried pushing him away but he held me tighter, gently kissing the back of my neck

"You know I can't sleep without you in my arms" I rolled my eye's

"God Luke, could you be more corny?"

"Your just mad cause I know you don't want to sleep" He sat up and rested his head on his arm as he looked down at me, I turned to face him

"You've been gone for two weeks Luke... am I so boring that you would rather sleep than talk to me?"

"As I recall" he whispered playfully "We were doing much more than sleeping a few moments ago" he gave me a light kiss

"Oh so that's all I am to you? A quick fuck?" He frowned at me, searching my eyes for something, I looked away.

"Hey" He took my face in his spare hand and pulled my head up so he was looking into my eye's, his icy blue's bearing into my soul, he looked worried "Are you OK?" I considered his question for a moment and then nodded

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Lucas... I just missed you.." He seemed convinced by my answer

"Well don't say things like that.... You know your more than that to me, your my life Brooke Davis" He moved a stray hair from my face "You have no idea how much I love you" I smiled at him

"Oh I think I have an idea" He shook his head

"No Brooke, you might think you love me but it is nothing compared to the way I feel about you"

"You obviously don't know anything"

"What?"

"Lucas, I love you so much, more than anything and anyone else in this world and it scares me because if anything ever happened to you, if you ever left... I would.. I couldn't-" A few tears slipped down my face and I silently cursed my insecurities, the ones that refused to go away no matter how old or 'grown up' I got, no matter how many successful shops I owned or how many magazines named me in the top 100 sexiest woman of the year, they were still there, just waiting to come out.

Lucas wiped my tears away and then brought himself closer to me so he was looking me right in the eye "Brooke" he said sternly, "I'm not going anywhere... You've got me Brooke Davis...forever, no matter what happens, I will always love you" I smiled and gave him a gentle kiss

"Yeah, I know, I'm being stupid... I love you too.. and you have no idea how much" He smiled as I repeated his earlier words and ran the back of his hand lightly over my cheek

"First, you are not stupid you are the smartest woman I know and second, you have no idea how good it is to hear you say that"

"What? You have that little faith in my love?" He shook his head at me

"Just nice to hear, that's all" Lucas lay back on his back and I rested my head on his chest, one of his hands wrapped around me and lay gently on my stomach while he used the other to softly play with my hair

"So.." He said and I could tell by his tone he wanted to ask me something "There are a few things we have never really talked about seriously"

"Yeah?" I closed my eyes to the feeling of his hands raking through my hair

"Yeah.. Like Pets, Kids... do you want to live in Tree Hill for the rest of your life? do you want to travel?" I chuckled

"Someone's obviously been doing some thinking whilst he was away"

"I had a lot of time on my hands"

"Well fine.... Pets? I've never had any but I would love a dog OR.. Or a horse.. although I haven't ridden since I was like eight, a cat wouldn't be bad either..."

"Kids?" I smiled

"You know I love kids and I would love to have my own but I don't know how good I would be.. as a mother, I mean.... I CAN'T have kids if I was going to be anything like Victoria" I shuddered at the mention of her name "That would just be unfair" Lucas chuckled and I hit him with the back of my hand "WHAT?" I demanded

"Brooke, trust me.. you are NOTHING like Victoria.. you should see yourself with Jamie, I can promise you will be an excellent mother"

"Thanks Luke"

"Don't thank me, it's the truth"

"What about you?"

"You haven't answered all my questions yet" I sighed

"Fine... As far as living in Tree Hill... Yes this is my home and if we had kids I would want them to grow up here and travel? You know I love travelling but as of right now I'm happy to stay here... I spent nearly two years travelling and selling Clothes Over Bro's I just want to be somewhere I can actually call home for a while..."

"Well that's a relief, I love it here too Brooke but you know if you wanted to move, I would follow you anywhere" I giggled

"Go on Lucas! YOUR TURN!"

"Pets? I would love a dog.. Kids? Umm.." I frowned

"What? You don't want kids?"

"No, it's not that.. it's just... it's kind of embarrassing"

"I think were past being embarrassed in front of each other, SPILL" He sighed

"Umm.. well ever since that pregnancy scare.. junior year.. you remember?"

"Yes" I mumbled bluntly, it was not a memory I held dear, especially seeing as it had not been long after Pucas had screwed me over

"Well.. ever since then I've imagined myself being a father.... I really want kids, I'd love to watch them grow up, teach them basketball and help them with their homework .. oh god does that sound girlie?"

"Not at all... that's very cute" I smiled

"We could have a little girl, that looked exactly like her mother and a little boy that plays basketball like his father"

"Don't you mean like his uncle? as I recall his father sucked at basketball"

"I hope they don't inherit their mothers crappie memory"

"OR their fathers AWFUL hair" I reached my hand up and messed his hair

"Now that is just a vicious lie!" We laughed together

"So.. Travel?"

"I'm happy doing whatever you want to do, if you want to stay here I'm happy with that but if you want to go elsewhere that's fine to... Although" He went silent for a moment and I swiveled round to face him

"Yes?"

"Well... I was thinking, I mean Millie is pretty good at running the store and Haley and Peyton could maybe help out if things got a little too much.."

"Spit it out Luke"

"Whilst I was away, I realised.. we've never really been anywhere together"

"That's not true.. we went to Rachel's cabin in senior year, remember?"

"Yeah, I know but that was just some stupid teens having a fun weekend in the cabin, I was thinking more like.. you.. me.. romantic hotel... looking out over the Eiffel tower" I could feel my face light up and I clapped my hand's excitedly

"OH MY GOD!! LUCAS!! That would be perfect" A romantic holiday with Lucas in Paris.. I couldn't think of anything else I would rather do

"I'm so glad you like the idea Pretty Girl" I watched his lips break into a huge smile and couldn't help but smile back. I leaned up and gently tugged on his bottom lip with my teeth

"Are you still tired?" I said playfully, leaning in to kiss him and run my tongue across his bottom lip. As I went to pull away he grabbed my shoulders and pulled me in for another searing kiss, he then rolled us over so he was on top.

"Not even close" He whispered and as his hands slipped down between my legs I moaned in pleasure... Heaven.

* * *

**~{FLASHBACK}~**

_Lucas's palms were sweaty as he stood on the porch, he had finally worked up the courage to come talk to Brooke, after spending weeks obsessing over it. He gently taped on the front door before entering the huge house "Brooke?" His voice was croaky, unsure_

"_BROOOODDDYY!!!" A loud shriek came from the other room as Brooke skipped in and gave him a brief hug "Boy am I glad to see you" His face lit up_

"_Really?"_

"_YEAH!! I have a DATE!!!" She cried proudly and Lucas face instantly dropped "And I need a guys point of view on what to where!" She smiled at him oblivious to the fact that he looked like he had just been punched in the face_

"_I-" was all he managed to splutter "Uh...With who?" Her smile widened_

"_Wouldn't you like to know" She winked at him and he groaned, he wasn't in the mood for her games _

"_Brooke..." _

"_OK OK.. god you don't need to get crabby, it's that H-O-T doctor from down the street, we've been flirting for a while now and he asked me out today!" Lucas didn't say anything so Brooke continued to talk "I need something that will make his jaw drop without looking too slutty.. want to help a girl out?" She turned to head towards her room but Lucas grabbed her arm, she froze, turning back to him, her expression suddenly serious, Lucas wondered if she had felt the same electricity he had when he grabbed her._

"_Uh Brooke?"_

"_Yeah?" He let go of her and her face relaxed back into the effortless smile Lucas loved so much  
_

"_Can we talk?"_

"_Sure.. but can we do it later cause-"_

"_It's kind of important" She heard the seriousness in his voice and nodded, leading him to the couch where they both sat down_

"_Go on.." She prompted_

"_Lately.. well not really lately, more like the last few months... or actually since you got back... I've been starting to have feelings for you again.. STRONG feelings" Brooke eyes widened and then she burst into a fit of laughter_

"_Lu-Lucas" She managed to splutter "Did Peyton put you up to this?"_

"_What-no- Peyton?"_

"_Very funny, now help me get ready" She went to get up but Lucas pulled her back down on the couch_

"_Brooke.. I'm not joking"_

"_Sure.. Sure" He sighed in frustration _

"_I'm serious Brooke"_

"_Yeah Right" She rolled her eyes and chuckled again  
_

"_Ugh.. you know what? fuck it.. Brooke Davis I'm still in love with you" He reached in a crushed his lips against hers parting his lips just in time to let her tongue enter, they continued the kiss for a few moments before Brooke pulled back _

"_Get Out" She hissed at him and he looked at her in confusion _

"_What.. Brooke I-"_

"_Get OUT" She barked again but Lucas sat frozen_

"_Listen we need to-"_

"_Get the fuck out of my house Lucas, right now or I swear to god I will call the cops" She screamed at him, getting up and pulling the door open. Lucas stared at her in disbelief for one more moment before getting up to walk slowly out the door, he turned back to talk to her but it was too late, she had already slammed the door in his face._

**_~{END FLASHBACK}~_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

She was so beautiful, so breathtaking, so unbelievable that I couldn't take my eyes of her in fear that if I did, she would disappear. I still find it hard to believe that she choose me, that somehow I had ended up the luckiest guy in the world because it was me she wanted to be with, me that made her happy.... and boy did I hope I made her as happy as she made me. I had known Brooke Davis nearly six years and god it had taken me so long to appreciate her... I don't know if I can ever forgive the Lucas who treated her like crap.... I don't know how she did, but there isn't a day that goes by that I don't thank my lucky stars that she gave me a THIRD chance and opened her heart to me. She is like my angel, sent from heaven just for me, or maybe I died and ended up here, maybe this is my heaven. I never believed in all that religious crap but it's hard to believe that someone so pure could ever be with someone like me if no higher power was involved. I chuckle to myself thinking how stupid that thought was, but it was true, I had never known this happiness, just watching her made my heart swell, knowing that when she went to bed tonight it would be my arms wrapped around her, not anyone elses. She was running around the park playing tip with Jamie, I marveled at how she could ever have thought she wouldn't make a great mother, she' so natural, she knows exactly what to do when Jamie needs cheering up or entertaining, she knows how to talk to him, she knows how to act around him.... It was like Brooke Davis was born to be a mother and I could tell deep down inside that that was something she yearned for.. and I wanted nothing more than to grant her that wish. I wanted to be the father of Brooke's Davis's child.. of her children.

She had scooped Jamie up into her arms and they were both laughing as she held him upside down, when she put him down gently he turned to her, they talked for a moment before she gave him a quick kiss and he ran off to play with some of the other kids. She turned back to me and I could see her eyes light up when she spotted me sitting at the nearby bench she smiled her full blown dimpled smile and subconsciously my lips broke into a wide grin. She skipped over to me and flung herself down on the bench, giving me a brief kiss before moving over and burrowing the top of her head into my neck. I put one arm around her whilst my other hand interlocked with one of her own, we both watched Jamie as he ran around with the other kids, she giggled.

"What?" I asked confused

"Oh Nothing..." I stayed silently, knowing she would continue "It's just that it's crazy right? all of this... it can't be real can it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Naley are so happy... they have this gorgeous little boy who I love to death.. Nathan is in the freaking NBA!! and then us.. I'm really happy-"

"Me too" I squeezed her hand gently

"You have two best selling books, one of which was released a year ago and your fans are STILL demanding you do book tours and signings" I smiled, my second book 'Pretty Girl' had been a complete success "and then me... running a fashion line!"

"A Multimillion dollar fashion line" I corrected her

"And Peyton just signed The All-American Rejects!"

"Yeah, she's doing pretty well" I still didn't see her point but I knew she would get there eventually

"It's just crazy that were all so happy, so successful.. it can't all be real can it? It has to be a dream.." she paused, contemplating for a moment "I feel like I'm going to wake up one day, your going to be back with Peyton, Jamie would have been kidnapped, Naley will be fighting all the time and I would be all alone..." I smiled and kissed her lightly on the top of the head

"Pretty Girl.. that's crazy"

"That's exactly what someone in my dream would say" She turned to face me and playfully narrowed her eyes

"Well" I sighed "I guess your onto me.. I best get back to the family, Peyton's making my favorite dinner and I promised the little one's I'd read them a bedtime story" I went to get up but she grabbed my hand pulling me back down onto the bench, I laughed as she snuggled into my chest "I suppose they can wait" I continued "I may as well spend a little bit more time with my mistress"

"HAHA" She said sarcastically "So not funny"

"I think it is..." She looked up at me half smiling, half pouting, I wiped some hair behind her ears and looked into her breathtaking eyes "Brooke, I'm never going to be with Peyton again, I'm never going to be with anyone else... I'm with you... forever" I leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and she smiled at me

"I Know Luke, I was just joking" She settled back down her head resting against my chest "Crap" she whispered a few seconds later "We gotta go" She got up and I looked at her in confusion

"Wh-" She pointed to the opposite end of the park where a small cluster of men carrying camera's were heading in our direction

"Shouldn't they be out tracking down the Brangelina Brats or something?" She whispered under her breath before turning back to the park "JAMIE HUNNY! Let's go!" I smiled up at her as Jamie ran up and jumped into her arms. She flung him around and laughed with him. She was so beautiful, so breathtaking, so unbelievable... My life, my angel.... who turned my world into Heaven.

* * *

_**Let me know what you think :)**_


	5. The Past and The Future

**Thanks to all those that reviewed! I loved them!! **

**Sorry it's taken me so long but this chap is EXTRA long (Over 7000 words!)... to make up for it, although I hope you don't get bored :)  
**

**Thanks for reading!!**

**

* * *

  
**

_**The Past and The Future**_

_**~{FLASHBACK}~**_

_Haley walked down the stairs into the living room and jumped when she saw a tall blonde figure sitting on her couch_

"_Jesus Christ" She whispered, grabbing her chest as Lucas turned around and furrowed his eyebrows at her "You scared the crap out of me"_

"_Sorry.."_

_She sighed and walked over to sit next to her friend_

"_You sound like hell"_

"_I haven't slept"_

"_Yeah, I can tell.. can't believe your still here"_

_Lucas had come over to the 'Naley' resident late the night before, himself and Haley had talked for while before Haley had announced that she was going to bed, he was free to to stay as long as he wanted as long as he was quiet._

"_I didn't want to go home, everything reminds me of her"_

_Haley chuckled and Lucas shot her a cold look_

"_Sorry..."_

"_UGH!!!" He buried his head in his hands out of frustration "I just can't stop thinking about her Hales, it's like she won't get out of my head!! Seriously everything I think of relates back to her"_

"_Everything?"_

"_Everything..."_

"_Spoons?"_

"_Reminds of the day she dragged me into this stupid little antique shop because she thought it was something 'couples' did together, they had all these novelty antique spoons" Lucas laughed at the memory_

_Haley chuckled "Fine...What about... Clouds"_

"_We used to lie on that hill near the river court for hours looking for shapes in the clouds"_

"_OH!! That's right!!! I forgot that how corny you guys were!"_

"_Like you can talk.. have you seen you and Nathan lately?"_

"_DUDE! Whatever! at least I'm still with Nathan" Haley teased and Lucas just starred at her as if she had slapped him, she quickly reverted the subject "Clowns?"_

"_One of the best nights of my life was a carnival we went to senior year.... that was the day we decided we would spend the rest of our lives together" Lucas laughed bitterly "they had clowns"_

"_Cards?"_

"_Are you kidding? who plays poker better than Brooke?"_

"_Have you tried counting sheep?"_

"_You remember when we came to visit you and Keller on tour? She made me take this HUGE detour so we could go visit these baby sheep she really wanted to see... you should of seen her smile when we got there Haley, it was worth every extra mile"_

"_God! Do you remember EVERYthing??"_

"_When it comes to her"_

"_What about-"_

"_Forget it Hales.. you won't be able to find anything.... she's etched in my mind" He groaned "I just want to hold her.."_

"_That's called love Luke"_

"_But why now?? I mean I've known her for years Haley, I was with Peyton! She left for two years! Why now?"_

"_I can't explain it Lucas, sometimes people need to grow up before the realise what they really want.... I mean are you sure this is really about Brooke? maybe your just being nostalgic, you might feel the same next time you see Peyton and remember the good times you used to have"_

"_NO!" Lucas's cry shocked Haley_

"_SHHH.. you'll wake Nathan and Jamie"_

"_Sorry Hales... it's just that...." He went silent for a moment before continuing "I think about Brooke and I see a future, I see my life and what it could be, I see what I threw away and my heart wants nothing more than to go back and change everything so I never hurt her and she would still be mine... I see nothing with Peyton, Peyton is a friend... if she decided to move to England tomorrow I would miss her but I would keep going on with my life... If it was Brooke, I wouldn't hesitate" He looked up from the floor and turned to Haley"I would follow her...."_

"_Lucas-"_

"_Let me finish... ever since she has been back I have felt like something in my heart that was missing has been more than filled, whenever I'm with her there is so much happiness in my heart. When she told me she had a date, it nearly killed me and I have been agonising over it... did she still go on the date? did she have fun? did they kiss? did she take him home? did they..." He couldn't bring himself to finish "This is more than love Haley, I've been in love... that doesn't even compare to the way I feel now.." He paused "But I don't get it, why was she so angry at me?"_

_Haley chuckled "Luke, you are such a guy" she placed comforting hand on his back "Look at it from her perspective.... the first guy she ever really cared about cheated on her with her best friend... THEN he claims to want her back and she opens her heart and falls insanely in love with him only to have her heart crushed when he gets bored and goes back to her best friend AGAIN_

_AND THEN this same guy comes back and asks for a THIRD chance? I would be pissed! and if I know Brooke, she is too... I mean how is she to know you won't get bored or walk out or something again... honestly Lucas, I won't blame her if she doesn't want to give you another shot"_

"_Hales, I never got bored of her.. I always loved her, SHE pushed me away"_

"_Because you never showed her Luke.. you said you loved her but you were always there for Peyton"_

"_I just.. I" Lucas struggled for words "I don't love Peyton, not like that.... I love her like a sister, Brooke... she's my soul mate"_

"_Then show her..."_

"_You seem to know a lot about how Brooke is feeling"_

"_Are you kidding? I was her room mate! and even after, when we weren't and you guys broke up.... without Peyton you should of heard the amount of bitching, crying, anger, weeping and all round bitterness I had to put up with" Lucas looked away from Haley guiltily "Not that I minded, I know Brooke would have done the same for me.. in fact, she did... but you need to understand... your breakup and you and Peyton getting back together nearly killed Brooke... she took it a lot harder than she would ever let you see"_

_Lucas ran a hand through his hair, he had always thought Brooke had just moved on, after all she had pushed him into Peyton's arms, he knew he should of known her better than that "I'm a jerk" he whispered "But I love her Haley, so much... I promise you, I do.. more than anything..."_

"_I need to ask you something and you have to be honest OK?" Haleys voice was serious_

"_OK"_

"_If she's happy with the doctor, if they went out last night and had a blast, if she brought him home, if they slept together" Lucas winced "If he fell in love with her and she with him" another wince "Wouldn't you want her to be happy?, if someone else could make her happier than you could, wouldn't you want that?" Lucas nodded slowly_

"_Of course.... All I want in the world is her happiness, if she's not happy with me... she deserves a hell of a lot better... if she is happy with HIM then I wouldn't try to stop her as long as he treated her like she deserved... but that doesn't mean it's not agony to think about her with someone else... I would run away to somewhere where I didn't have to see them together but I know I would never have the will power to leave her even if she was with someone else... if all she wants is friendship, I can give her that, I will do whatever she asks"_

_Haley smiled at her friend as tears brimmed in her eyes_

"_Good.. because Lucas, screw the doctor, I'm going to help you win her back"Lucas looked at Haley in surprise_

"_But you just said-"_

"_I just wanted to make sure you really loved her and wanted to be happy because lord help me if I got the two of you back together and you broke her heart again"_

"_If I ever got lucky enough to have her again I would hold her tight and never let go"_

"_But this time Lucas, you have to show her... don't just tell her... don't run out on her when she needs you.... show her that she means the world to you"_

"_I promise, everyday... and if you think I should fight for her, I will.. with every bone in my body, I will fight for her..."_

"_Good because phase one isn't going to be easy.."_

"_What's phase one?" Haley looked at Lucas guiltily and when she spoke it came out in a apologetic tone_

"_Peyton"_

**_~{END FLASHBACK}~_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

She was starring out the window, her hazel eyes scanning the darkness, she looked absolutely stunning, but there was something in her face that worried me. I made my eyes go back to focusing on the road, taking one hand off the steering wheel I placed it on her knee. "Hey" I said hoarsely "What's wrong?" In the corner of my eye I saw her body shift so she was facing me, she took my hand of her knee and held it in both of hers, leaning down to gently kiss it

"I love you" She whispered and there was an urgency in her voice that scared me

"Brooke-" I was going to ask her more questions but she cut me off with one of her own

"Don't you love me?" She sounded frightened as if my answer was of the utmost importance

"Of course I do Pretty Girl" She relaxed and closed her eyes in.. relief?

"Then nothing else matters right?" I took my hand away from her to park in Nathan and Haley's driveway

"What is this about?" I turned to her as I turned off the car and she looked me straight in the eye

"Just tell me nothing else matters.... nothing else, but our love" My eyes widened, I had no idea why she was acting so strange

"Brooke" I stopped, trying to pick my words carefully "Of course our love matters, your love is what keeps me alive, it is the biggest part of my life.. but that doesn't mean that nothing else matters... I mean what about Haley, Peyton and Nathan... and Jamie... they matter right?" Her face broke into something unrecognisable, a sadness that I hoped I would never see on her face again, and for a horrible moment I thought she was going to cry... but then she was smiling

"Of course they do Lucas" Before I had the chance to ask her anything else she had leaned over and grabbed my collar pulling me into a deep kiss, her mouth moved hastily against mine, I could hardly keep up. When we pulled away she was still smiling and I looked at her in confusion

"What was that for?"

"I love you, just remember that" And with that she chuckled and jumped out of the car, jogging towards Naley's front door

* * *

**~{FLASHBACK}~**

"_Peyton?" Lucas starred at Haley as if she was mad "Don't you realise that it was me going to Peyton that screwed mine and Brooke's relationship up BOTH times?"_

"_We are soo not getting into that right now, all that matters is that you need to talk to Peyton...."_

"_Why?"_

"_Don't you know Brooke at all?" Lucas glared at her in shock_

"_Of course I do"_

"_Well then you would know that she wouldn't do anything with you without Peyton's blessing, so you need to talk to her"_

"_That's stupid, me and Peyton have been over forever, plus it's not like Peyton asked for Brooke's blessing when we started dating" Haley snorted_

"_I love Brooke and I love Peyton but they are very different people"_

"_Don't you think I know that?"_

"_Well then go... talk to Peyton, it can't hurt to have another of Brooke's friends on your side anyway, wouldn't you do anything to get her back?" Lucas had already stood up_

"_OK, I'm going.. thanks Hales" He disappeared out the door and Haley closed her eyes and leant against the back of the couch, enjoying the quiet while it lasted_

"_Don't screw it up again Luke..." She whispered into the silence_

_**~{END FLASHBACK}~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"FRIENDS!" I shrieked excitedly as I entered the kitchen, wrapping Nathan and Haley into a tight hug

"Hey Brooke" They chimed at the same time, I pulled away from the hug looking around for dinner

"Uh.. Hales???"

"Yeah?"

"Shouldn't there be some sort of food in this general vicinity?" I signalled to the kitchen and Haley laughed

"Oh I see! you and Lucas come for dinner twice a week for the food not the excellent company" Nathan joked and I hit him playfully

"Geez... when you guys come to ours twice a week I at least have the decency to cook... or order take out!" I heard a squeal and smiled as Jamie appeared in the doorway I held my arms open and bent down to catch him as he flew into my arms "There's my favourite nephew!" I threw him into the air

"HIGHER!" He demanded as Lucas walked in, greeting Haley and Nathan

"Buddy I would love to but you are just way to big now.... I don't have the strength to lift all those basketball muscles" He pouted and I chuckled, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek "Although your Uncle Lucas has some pretty big writer muscles maybe he can" His face lit up as I passed him over to Lucas, who started to throw him into the air. I smiled, Lucas would make an excellent father.

"Where's Peyt tonight?" I looked around for my curly headed friend

"She said she wasn't feeling well"

"Awww"

"Yeah.."

"So.. Dinner" I said, turning back to Nathan and Haley, I didn't really care about dinner, In fact I wasn't really in the mood for eating but I was intrigued, it wasn't like Haley no to have a home cooked meal waiting when we arrived.

"Relax Tigger, tonight were doing something a little extra fun" She winked at me and I clapped my hands excitedly "But first" she continued "I think it's your bed time mister" She turned to Jamie who was now still in Lucas's arms

"But Muma-"

"No buts buddy it's late.. do you want Uncle Luke to tuck you in?" Jamie shook his head and wriggled around in Lucas's arms to face me, holding his hands out

"Aunt Brooke!" He squealed and my face broke into a huge smile as Lucas handed him over, I held him close as he sleepily burrowed his head into my neck, I could feel Lucas's gaze on me as he chuckled

"I should be offended.."

"To be honest I would rather Aunt Brooke tucking me in than you Luke" Nathan winked at Jamie, who didn't seem to understand as Haley slapped him on the arm

"NATHAN!" Lucas took this as his opportunity to take a step closer to me and wrap his hands around my waist, my back leaning against his chest, he moved my hair away from the side of my neck that Jamie wasn't burrowed into and trailed light kisses down it

"Of course I would much rather YOU be tucking me in" Nathan smiled, giving Haley a light kiss on the head

"Mmmmhmmm.." Haley groaned sarcastically and I laughed

"You are going to be an amazing mother" Lucas whispered in my ear, apparently oblivious to the conversation around us, I took a step away from him

"OK! Well, I'm going to go tuck this little tyke in" I announce before disappearing up the stairs

* * *

**~{FLASHBACK}~**

"_Lucas? What are you doing here so early?"_

_Lucas froze, he hadn't even thought to check the time_

"_Uh.... what time is it?"_

"_Six thirty" Peyton yawned_

"_Crap, I'm sorry, I didn't even realise.. I can come back later..." Peyton looked her friend up and down before holding the door open_

"_Don't worry Luke, I'm up now anyway, come in" Lucas entered the house and made his way to the couch where he sat down, nervously tapping his leg, Peyton joined him_

"_So what's this about?"_

"_Well... Uh... Brooke actually" The phone rung and Peyton quickly grabbed it, checking the caller ID_

"_Speak of the devil, she's probably calling about the hot date last night" She laughed and Lucas felt as if his heart had been ripped out 'So they did go out last night' he thought 'and the only reason she would be up at this hour would be-' he groaned as Peyton answered the phone_

"_Hey Brooke" Peyton chirped into the phone "Yeah" She paused for a moment and then looked at Lucas "He's over here, why?" Lucas looked up 'did Brooke just ask about him?' "OK speak to you later" Peyton hung up the phone and then something snapped in Lucas and he stood up_

"_PEYTON NO!!" _

"_What Luke? What's wrong?" Peyton looked at Lucas, terrified by the yowl that had just come out of his mouth_

"_She's going to think.. I.. we.... it's six thirty!"_

"_I am aware of that" Lucas began to pace_

"_Brooke.. she's going to think we slept together Peyton" His breath became short and Peyton got up, suddenly worried_

"_Lucas, we didn't... plus why would she care?"_

"_BECAUSE I AM IN LOVE WITH HER!!!" His words came out louder than he intended and Peyton starred at him in shock_

"_Y-Your in love with B-Brooke?"_

"_Yes" She fell back onto the coach_

"_WOW"_

"_I know"_

"_How long?"_

"_Since she got back, I've been having feelings for her but it wasn't until recently until I realised I was completely in love"He sat back down next to Peyton"The reason I'm here.... I mean I know we broke up a long time ago but I know that either way Brooke would want your blessing..." Peyton stayed silent "Peyton?"_

"_Y-Y..Yeah?"_

"_Do we have your blessing?" He looked at her with worry "Please Peyt, I really love her"_

"_Do you?"_

"_Yes"_

"_No Lucas, really DO YOU love her?"_

"_YES more than anything...... I couldn't sleep last night all I could do was think about her, about the last time we talked, the last time I held her in my arms.. the last time I kissed her.... My whole life there's been something missing and all this time I didn't know it was right there in front of me"_

"_You'll treat her right?"_

"_Peyton, she's my soul mate.. I know that now, I will look after her with every ounce of my being.... I will do whatever she wants and as long as she wants me around I will be there for her.... She might not think I'm the one for her but she is defiantly the one for me.... I know you might not want to hear it Peyt, I know everyone will think I will hurt her again.... but I don't care what they think, I KNOW that I won't.. she's it for me Peyton... that's all there is to it" Peyton blinked, trying to take it all in, Lucas slipped down off the couch, landing on his knee's he looked up at Peyton, a pleading look in his eye"Please Peyton.... I will do whatever you want.. just please don't take her away from me, I know her... she's too selfless for her own good, if you don't want us together she will stay away.. hell she might stay away anyway but at least give me a chance... let me try and show her I can be the man she once loved... no wait.. BETTER than the man she once loved.." Peyton put a hand on Lucas's shoulder_

"_Lucas" She whispered "We have been over for a while now and although it's hard for me to see you so intensely in love with someone else... all I want is for you and Brooke to be happy.... as long as you look after her you have my blessing" Lucas nearly cried in happiness_

"_Thankyou"_

"_It might be hard to win her back though, we were real jerks in high school"_

"_Your telling me"_

"_And your going to have to fight, I mean really fight, to show her that your not going to flake on her"_

"_I will, I promise"_

"_No going on a road trip and not calling her"_

"_I won't leave her side"_

"_No running off to save her best friend when she is the one who needs you"_

"_Sorry Peyt as long as she needs me with her I won't be running off to help you"_

"_Good.. now go tell her" Lucas slipped back onto the couch_

"_I kinda already did"_

"_YOU WHAT?"_

"_I told her I loved her last night and.. I uh.. kissed her" Peyton punched him on the arm_

"_IDIOT!... You seriously kissed her?"_

"_Why is that so bad?" Lucas asked defensively_

"_BECAUSE.. she's going to think that you just want to get in her pants"_

"_It wasn't like that..."_

"_GOD! Are you two unable to have a conversation without your hands being all over each other?" Peyton joked_

"_Yes, I just.. I got impatient.. do you know how long it's been since I've kissed her?"_

"_Well you should have waited a little bit longer because I'm guessing you just confused her more now! Good work!" She chirped sarcastically_

"_So what should I do?"_

"_Go talk to her!" Lucas got up_

"_Thanks Peyt" He was about to leave but Peyton called after him_

"_Oh and Lucas"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_I know Brooke, there's no way she went out with the doctor last night"_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah.. now GO!" Lucas didn't need anymore encouragement, he darted out the front door. Peyton sighed and reached for her phone, she assumed Lucas had already spoken to Haley and she wanted to hear her side of the story. She noticed the phone was already on 'That's weird' she thought, putting it up to her ear_

"_Hello?" The voice at the other end was quiet, shaky and raspy_

"_P-Pe-Peyton?"_

_'Oh Crap...'_

_**~{END FLASHBACK}~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"OK, Left hand Red"

"Crap!" Brooke laughed in triumph as Haley lost her balance and fell off the twister board

"Yes" She cried and I couldn't help but smile at her enthusiasm "Two down one to go!" As Nathan helped Haley up Brooke turned the full blow of her perfectly dimpled smile and stunning hazel eyes on me, she was in the reverse crab position and I was pretty much on top of her, one hand on eitherside holding me up, my legs splayed across the mat "Hey Broody" She purred, lifting her face a little so her lips were almost touching mine, I closed my eyes, I knew she was messing me but for the moment, I didn't care

"Yeah?"

"Nothing" Her voice was sexy with that hint of seductiveness that drove me wild and her eyes were piercing through mine as if she was daring me to just reach out and take her right here in the middle of Naley's living room. My head was foggy and I swayed a little, I always marvelled at the effect Brooke could have on me, but then I was back to my senses and I leaned down, giving her a slow Eskimo kiss

"Nice try" I whispered kissing her lightly on the mouth "But I am quite enjoying having you in this compromising position"

"Oh... Lucas, we all know you've had me in much more compromising positions than this"

"Right hand blue!" Nathan's voice cut through our personal game as I sighed, realising I would have to go over Brooke's shoulder to get to the colour. I slowly took my hand off its place on the board and reached past her, the second I felt her breath on my neck I was a goner, I lost my balance and tumbled to the ground, laughing as Brooke fell on top of me

"HAHA!! Suxs to be you Broody!" She gave me a quick peck before leaping up to her feet and pumping the air with her fist "Seriously guys you should at least TRY" I got up and moved over to her, wrapping my arm's around her waist, she leant against me

"You won Poker, Celebrity heads, Scene it AND all the others!" Haley pouted and I kissed Brooke on the cheek

"That's my baby" I said proudly

"I'm the King of games... well technically the Queen, but that's beside the point" I looked over at the clock

"Crap... is it twelve already?" The others followed my gaze

"Shit, I got to get up early tomorrow" Nathan looked worried and Brooke laughed again

"God, this is so highschool! But thanks Tutor Girl, Basketball Boy.. it was defiantly fun beating you all" She gave them both a hug and waited while I said my goodbyes

"Thanks Hales, it was a really good idea"

"Hey! It was my idea as well" Nathan protested

"You wish" Haley elbowed him in the ribs and he winced

"Cya Bro" I turned to my fiancé "Ready?" She beamed at me and nodded as she reached out her hand, I took it in mine and we walked out of Naley's house hand in hand

* * *

_**~{FLASHBACK}~**_

"_P-Pey-Peyton"_

"_Brooke? Have you been listening the whole time?"_

"_Y-you left the phone on" Her voice was still shaky_

"_Shit.. stupid phone always does that" Brooke didn't speak "He's on his way over there"_

"_I Know" Brooke sounded as if she was going to cry_

"_What's wrong Brooke?"_

"_I'm going to break his heart"_

"_Why hunny?"_

"_Because I can't be with him" Her voice was barely a whisper_

"_Can't or Won't?"_

"_How dare you Peyton... he's had two shots and he blew it, I won't have my heart broken again"_

"_Brooke, I know.. but didn't you hear that.. he's completely in love with you and I KNOW you still have feelings for him"_

"_It doesn't matter"_

"_Yes... it does, Brooke, you deserve to be happy and I honestly believe that he won't break your heart again.. the question is.. can he make you happy?" The phone went silent_

"_Yes" Brooke's voice was no longer shaky, she was in control_

"_Then why are you hesitating? Stop hiding your heart let him give you yours and in return give him yours... I promise it will be worth it"_

"_Oh My God Peyton, I'm actually doing this"_

"_Yeah you are hunny"_

"_Giving Lucas another chance?"_

"_Yep"_

"_This crazy"_

"_Maybe, but you never know, it could turn out to be the best thing you've ever done"_

"_Thanks Peyt, really"_

"_No worries, I love you B. Davis" She paused "One day Scott"_

_Broke giggled "I love you too P. Sawyer"_

_**~{END FLASHBACK}~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

I lay in bed, clutching tightly to Lucas as if, if I let go he would slip away. I waited until he was asleep before I let the tears fall heavily from my eyes, wiping them away before they had the chance to touch his bare chest. I didn't want to wake him, I didn't want to scare him... I had to be the strong one, for both of us. I could be worrying about nothing, this all could be some horrible nightmare, but I knew in my heart it wasn't. If this was my last night ever with Lucas I could at least be thankful that it was a great one, one that I would remember. To others it might have seemed like a simple night with loved ones, but to me, it meant the world.

* * *

**~{FLASHBACK}~**

_Brooke opened the door after one knock and looked up into the face of the man she suddenly saw in a completely different light_

"_Come in" Was all she could force herself to say as Lucas looked at her in bewilderment_

"_A-Are you sure, I mean, you hated me yesterday"_

"_God your dramatic" She rolled her eyes and her breezy tone made Lucas smile "I don't hate you Luke" Lucas smile widened as he walked into her living room, this time stopping to wait for Brooke instead of rushing to the couch_

"_Lets talk"_

"_Can we sit down first?"_

"_No, I think I have to get this out"_

"_Lucas-" Brooke's warning tone made Lucas's word's flow faster_

"_I've been a real ass Brooke and I shouldn't of just blurted out my feelings yesterday" Lucas wondered why Brooke looked hurt_

"_You didn't mean them?"_

"_Of course I did but-" Lucas was thrown off as Brooke's hand reached up lovingly to cup his face, her hazel orbs peered into his icy blues_

"_Then stop apologising" She purred_

"_Brooke.. what are you saying?" She stood on her tippy toes to place a soft kiss on his cheek_

"_I'm saying, I want to be with you Lucas, if you want to be with me..." Her voice trailed off and Lucas hated that she was so unsure of his love_

"_Of course I do" He took a step towards her, wrapping his arms around her waist "But what changed your mind?"_

"_I talked to Peyton and I heard what you said to her, did you really mean it?" Her eyes were still intently locked on Lucas's as if searching for an ounce of doubt in his eyes, but there was none and all that starred back at her was the eyes of a man, completely in love_

"_Every word" She nodded_

"_Good" She took a step back, untangling from his grasp "Because I want to take it slow"_

"_Anything for you Pretty Girl"_

"_See that's the thing, you can't call me that"_

"_What?"_

"_You know what" Lucas groaned_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I want to take the relationship slow, I don't want to screw it up again.. so let's start afresh"_

"_So how slow are we talking?"_

"_Hi, I'm Brooke Davis.. nice to meet you" She held out her hand and Lucas laughed, taking her hand in his he gently kissed it_

"_Lucas Scott... the pleasures all mine" He looked up and winked at her "Now what?"_

"_NOW... you ask me out on a date-"_

"_Brooke-"_

"_And after the date, you drop me home, maybe kiss me ,and if you enjoyed it you call me the next day and ask me out again AND if I enjoyed it I will say yes"_

"_Can I book in my first, second, third, fourth and all other dates until were married, now?" Brooke had to admit, it was a thrill hearing him talk about them getting married as a 'When' not an 'If'_

"_Lucas, this is serious"_

"_But Brooke, I'm in love wit you.. don't you think were beyond dates?"_

"_Your not allowed to tell me you love me either"_

"_WHAT?"_

"_Well we only just started dating it wouldn't be that special if you just kept saying it, when we say I love you for the 'first' time again, I want it to mean something"_

"_But it does mean something everytime I say it"_

"_Don't say it Lucas, just show me... show me you love me and then later you can tell me" Lucas noted that Brooke's tone had gotten a little darker_

"_OK.. OK... but you do love me don't you?" Brooke kinked her eyebrow playfully at him_

"_I guess your gonna just have to wait to find out" Lucas groaned_

"_Fine, any more rules?"_

"_No sex until were married"_

"_If that's what you want" Brooke laughed_

"_I can't believe you'd agree to that"_

"_I figured you wouldn't be able to last long so it would just make you marry me sooner" Brooke chuckled_

"_I think your breaking the rules, first time couples don't talk about marriage, especially seeing as they haven't been on a date yet"_

"_So you defiantly have NO more rules?"_

"_No sex with Peyton"_

"_Ohh.. now you lost me" He jokingly turned to go and Brooke punched him playfully on the arm_

"_No more rules.. yet... but I'm sure I will be able to think of some more"_

"_OK, so now for the moment we have all been waiting for.... Brooke Davis would you like to go on a date?" Brooke smiled and then narrowed her eyes at him playfully_

"_Depends" She bit her lip "Where are you taking me?"_

_**~{END FLASHBACK}~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

The phone ringing pierced the silence and I was suddenly glad that Lucas would be out all day, it was probably best he wasn't here for this. I reached a shaking hand out and with one smooth movement the phone was against my ear "Hello?" My voice was much calmer than I felt and as I listened to the person on the other end my face went blank. When the conversation was over I lowered myself on to the bed and sat staring at the wall. I had no idea how long I was there, an hour, two maybe? but when I finally peeled myself up from the sitting position all my bones were aching. That was it then, it was done, I no longer had choice in the matter. I let the phone drop to the floor with a hard clash and slowly started to put one foot in front of the other, I knew what I had to do but that didn't make it any easier...

* * *

**Let me know what you think ;)**


	6. Forever is Unfair

**Hey guys!**

**First let me say THANKYOU for all those that have read and reviewed! It means so much to me!**

**Not sure how your a;l going to feel about this chap though, to be honest I'm not sure how I feel about it ... Sorry if it's too repetitive or corny but it's the best I could do!**

**:)**

**

* * *

  
**

**Forever is Unfair**

I opened the door to the bedroom and sighed happily, it had been a long day and I wanted nothing more than to lie down with Brooke in my arms watching a movie or talking or whatever as long as it was with her. She was sitting on the furthest side of the bed facing away from me and I smiled at the sight of her before noticing a pile of Louis Vuitton luggage stacked by the door "Don't you think it's a bit early to pack for Paris?" I chuckled, knowing full well that if she wanted us to go hop on a plane right now, I wouldn't protest. She didn't answer me and I quickly threw off both of my shoes before crawling across the bed to bury my head in her hair "Hey Gorgeous" I whispered in her ear "Have I told you how much I love you today?" she tensed at the words and that's when I realised something was wrong. Swinging my legs over the end of the bed so that I was in a sitting position, I peered around so I could get a proper view of her face. She had been crying, that was clear, her cheeks were tear stained, her eyes bloodshot, she was staring at the wall her eyes almost devoid of emotion. She looked shattered, like the shell of the woman I love. "Brooke" I whispered reaching out one hand to comfort her but she flinched away from my touch "Baby, please tell me what's wrong" her eyes shifted to me and for a moment I thought she was about to talk but then her body shuddered and a great wave of sobs broke out as more tears fell from her eyes. I couldn't help myself then. With one movement I had scooped her up and pulled her onto my lap, holding her close to me. She was limp in my arms and as more sobs rocked her body I held her tighter. "Shhhhhh" was all I could whisper to her "Shhh.. It's gonna be OK, I promise." For a second my mind flashed to Jamie, Haley, Nathan, Peyton... Had something happened to one of them? But I knew Brooke wouldn't keep something like that from me, she would stop her sobs long enough to explain.

We sat there for a while, there was nothing I could do except comfort her, I had never seen her so grief stricken and it broke my heart. Eventually when she had finally calmed down I loosened my grip on her "Pretty Girl please" I begged her "tell me what's wrong, let me help" I felt helpless, how could someone I loved so much be in such pain and I could do nothing to help? Her eyes slid up to meet mine and I reached out to move some stray hair from her face but before I had the chance she pushed against my arms, wriggling away from my grasp. She stood up, wiping tears away from her eyes as she turned to face me "I'm sorry" She whispered, her eyes refusing to meet mine "That wasn't fair"

"Fair? Brooke, tell me what's going on"

"I'm not a good person Lucas" I furrowed my eyebrows, what the hell was she talking about?

"Your a great person" I assured her "Your loving, your kind, your compassionate, your-"

"Just stop" Her tone shocked me "Just stop please" She was on the verge of tears again "I'm not a good person, I know I'm not, you put me on this pedestal, you love me when I don't deserve it..... I think it should stop." She was making no sense but she was scaring the hell out of me

"What?"

"You, loving me.... stop it"

"I can't do that"

"Yes you can, you've done it before" These words felt like a stab in the heart, I hated even the mere mention of the days when she thought I didn't love her

"I've always loved you, even when it seemed like I didn't, even when I was an ass... I can't not Brooke, asking me to not love you is like asking me to not breath... I love you, OK? that's NEVER going to change"

"Just stop... please, for me?" She sounded so desperate

"I would do anything for you Brooke Davis but stopping loving you is not one of those things"

"You'll never be happy with me"

"What are you talking about? I am happy with you"

"Now maybe, but later... I have no future Lucas, I can't give you a future"

"Brooke-"

"It's over" She finally looked into my eyes and I wondered if she could see my heart breaking

"What?" I knew what she meant but I needed to hear her say it

"Us, Lucas... were over"

"No" I stood up "No Brooke, were not"

"I'm going to stay at Nathan and Haley's, please don't follow me" She walked over to her luggage and started to collect what she could carry, I could only watch, powerless "I'll send Nate for the rest later"

"Please" My voice was barely audible as tears began to spill from my eyes "Please" I fell to my knees in front of her "Brooke please don't do this, tell me what I did wrong, I'll fix it, I promise... I'll change, I'm sorry... I love you so much"

"You did nothing wrong Lucas..."

"Then why don't you love me any more Brooke? Please don't leave" Lucas Scott, down on hands and knees begging for a girl to love him, if it were any other girl in any other situation I would have laughed at myself for how pathetic it was, but right now I was finding no humour in the situation.

"I do love you Luke, that's why this has to happen"

"_Because not loving him, even pretending not to love him would shatter my heart"_

She left before I had the chance to say anything else and I stayed routed to the spot for god knows how long, I was numb. It was like a nightmare that I couldn't wake up from, I kept replaying her words in my head trying to make some sense of it but nothing matched up. Brooke had left me. My world was over. I was surprised my heart hadn't stopped beating and I found myself wishing that it would because this pain was unbearable. At some point I collapsed onto the ground, not bothering to move I slept right there on the floor. I couldn't bring myself to sleep in the bed, her bed... The bed she had made me walk around the shop all day browsing for just to buy the first one we had seen, the bed we had made love in more times than I can count, the bed where we would stay up late eating ice cream and watching her favorite movies, the bed where we would lie in each others arms and talk for hours on end. No, I could not bring myself to sleep in a bed with so many memories and I vowed right there that I would never sleep in that bed again until she came back to me.

* * *

_**~{FLASHBACK}~**_

_Lucas sat on the beach, Brooke lying in his arm her back pressed against his chest, he starred out at the waves. Brooke shivered and he looked down at her with worry "Are you cold Pretty Girl? Maybe we should go?" He wrapped his arms around her tighter, pulling up the blanket that surrounded her so it shielded her from the wind_

"_No" She protested "Please, can we stay a little bit longer?" He smiled, kissing her lightly on the top of the head_

"_We can stay as long as you want"_

"_That's a dangerous thing to say" She settled herself back into his arms and smiled to herself "I might just want to stay forever" Lucas chuckled, closing his eyes as he rested his cheek on the top of her head_

"_Forever is sounding pretty good right now"_

_**~{END FLASHBACK}~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"DON'T TELL ME IT'S NOT WORTH FIGHTIN' FOR!!! Ya-yo-You can-can't tell me it's not worth DYIN' FOR!" I heard the broken song coming from outside and my body tensed, I would know that voice anywhere, even drunk and off key. He was here.

One week. It had been one whole week since I had spoken to Lucas and it had been the worst week of my life. I had told him not to follow me and he had respected my wishes,well, until now. "TAKE ME AS I AM! Take my life! I WOULD GIVE IT ALL!! Hear that BROOKE DAVIS! I'd give it ALL for you!" Getting up from my place on the couch I hurried to slip on some shoes and headed out to the front yard. He was standing, holding a bottle of tequila in one hand starring at the house, he looked like shit, his clothes were completely miss matched, his hair had turned a dull dark blonde colour and he looked like he hadn't slept or showered in years. "Lucas" I hissed walking over to him "You'll wake up Jamie" he turned his attention to me and smiled

"Pretty Girl" he tried to stagger over to me but I took a step back

"Your drunk" I stated the obvious as he took another swig from the near-empty bottle  
"So?"

"SO.. You shouldn't be here" his jaw clenched and his eyes turned dark, to be honest he looked scary

"DON'T tell me where I shouldn't be Brooke!" He screamed as he raised the bottle again, throwing it behind his back, it smashed on the street "YOU Shouldn't be here! You should be at home with me!" he sounded so angry and for one terrible moment I thought he was going to hit me. I flinched and he looked at me, horrified.

"Oh Fuck" he whispered under his breath "Brooke I'm sorry, baby I'm so sorry" he took a step forward and reached out to cup my face in his hand. I didn't step away this time, I felt too guilty for flinching. It was stupid move, I know he would never hurt me and I also knew how much it would hurt him if I thought he ever would. "I didn't mean to scare you"

"It's OK"

"No, no it's not... I would NEVER hurt you Brooke" I looked up into his eyes and it broke my heart to see how broken he looked

"I know"

"I love you"

"I know"

"Then just come home, please just come home"

"I can't Lucas, that house isn't my home anymore, it's yours." He closed his eyes and I saw a tear slip down his cheek, I knew he would never hurt me, he had trusted me never to hurt him yet here I was stabbing him the heart. I had to remind myself that this was all for the best, what needed to happen, he would be happy one day, more happy than he had ever been with me and on that day he would thank me for leaving.

"My home is with you"

"Not anymore" He took a step back as if I had physically hit him

"How can you say that?" I didn't answer and he got angry again "How can you stand there and say that?"

"Lucas-"

"Did you ever love me Brooke?" His question shocked me "Did you ever even care? Or was this all some sick revenge act for what I did to you in high school?" Anger ripped through my body now, how dare he even bring that up, how dare he accuse me of something so horrible. I ground my teeth "Fuck you Lucas" I growled glowering at him for one more moment before turning to walk back towards the house

"How the fuck can you be angry at me?" He yelled and I turned back to look at him "you leave me without a reason.. without ANYTHING and you expect me just to move on? How do you want me to act Brooke? Do you want me to just be OK? How can you be angry with me when my entire life has been shattered! All I'm trying to do is survive, to-to make sense of it! You took away EVERYTHING! You were going to be mine, for forever! And you left! Y-You LEFT!"

"You were going to be mine forever too Lucas!" I breathed heavily "Do you really think this doesn't affect me? You were going to be mine forever! But we can't be together Lucas.. you were going to be mine forever but we can't..." I was holding back tears, I didn't want him to see me cry, it was unfair of me to have cried so hard on his shoulder before and I wasn't going to do it again, it would be too unfair to let him comfort me, rescue me and then just walk away, again. I had to be strong, I needed him to move on so he could be happy, no matter how much it would hurt he needed to move on.

"I AM YOURS FOREVER! Don't you see? I am yours forever, even if your not mine, I will always be yours, my heart will always belong to you"

"It can't, I need you to move on Lucas, you need to move on"

"I can't, Brooke I-"

"UNCLE LUCASSS!!!" A shriek came from behind me and I turned to see Jamie running full pelt towards Lucas, I grabbed him before he got the chance to get too close. I knew Lucas wouldn't want Jamie to see him like this and I also doubted whether he would even be able to support Jamie's weight in his current state. Holding Jamie against me so he wouldn't get cold I gently rocked him like I had when he was only a baby.

"Jamie hunny, Uncle Lucas has to go now, but you'll see him later OK?"

"But I haven't seen Uncle Lucas in ages!" His words broke my heart, this wasn't fair to Jamie or Lucas. "I know hunny but that's my fault not Uncle Lucas's" Jamie pouted "Don't worry baby I'm sure your mum will take you around to see Uncle Lucas in the next few day" He smiled and I gave him a kiss on the forehead "Now come on mister, lets get you to bed"

"Bye Uncle Luke!" Lucas smiled sadly

"Bye Buddy" He looked into my eyes "Brooke-"

"It's over Lucas, please don't come back here" I turned and walked back towards the house, noticing that Nathan and Haley were standing not far behind me, they must have come out searching for Jamie. Haley tried to take him off me but I shook my head "It's OK, I got him" and with that I walked past them into the house and up to Jamie's room without looking back once.

* * *

_**~{FLASHBACK}~**_

"_Wow" Lucas breathed out and Brooke giggled_

"_Uh-huh" she agreed kissing Lucas's bare chest, the two lay in bed together_

"_That was-"_

"_Amazing"_

"_I was gonna say unbelievable but that works too" Brooke giggled again_

"_Were we that good before?" It was Lucas turn to laugh now, he rolled over onto his side, rested his head on his hand and starred down at her_

"_Oh we were good, but never this good" He leaned down to kiss her lightly on the lips_

"_It's all so different, our entire relationship is so different to back then"_

"_Were so much stronger now, it's like all the stupidness from before fell away, we trust each other.." He paused "You do trust me, don't you?" Brooke nodded, smiling as she closed her eyes, she was tired now and just wanted to fall asleep in Lucas's arms "this entire thing is amazing, being with you is amazing Brooke" Brooke smiled_

"_Being with you is amazing Lucas Scott" Lucas wrapped Brooke in his arms and she happily pulled herself closer to him "Whatever the future holds, it's you and me forever Davis"_

"_Forever" Brooke repeated before they both fell into a very comfortable sleep._

_**~{END FLASHBACK}~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"It's over Lucas, please don't come back here" I felt sick, those words tore through me like a knife, how was it possible that two words could cause so much pain? _'It's Over' _she had said those words a week ago and hearing them now was just as painful. She was walking away, again and I tried to follow her but then Haley was in front of me, holding me back

"No Luke" She whispered "You have to leave her alone"

"But Haley she-"

"I'm sorry man" Nathan intervened "but turning up drunk trying to win her back will never work" I was angry now, it was so easy for the two of them with their perfect relationship to give me advice.. A week ago they had been jealous of our relationship, me and Brooke had the perfect relationship. How had it all got so fucked up?

"Screw you Nate" I could tell my words shocked both Nathan and Haley but I didn't care, nothing mattered anymore, I didn't need a brother, I didn't need a best friend, all I needed was Brooke. "Your keeping her from me" I growled

"No one's keeping anyone from anyone Luke, it's her choice to stay here" Haley said calmly but I didn't want to believe it, stepping forward I intended to follow Brook into the house but Nathan stopped me

"She left you Lucas, I'm sorry" I grabbed the front of his top

"This is your fault!" I screamed in his face "The two of you were jealous so you split us up! It's your fault!" Haley had started to cry and somewhere in my mind I felt guilty but I ignored that feeling, the urge to get to Brooke was much stronger "LET ME SEE HER!" I screamed again, letting go of Nathan

"Do you even hear yourself right now?" Haley asked as more tears slipped down her cheeks, I ignored her, trying again to rush towards the house but Nathan grabbed me again, I fought against his hold. "You told me you would let her be if she wasn't happy!" Haley's words pierced through me and I stopped struggling with Nathan, turning to her without saying anything "You told me that if she wasn't happy with you, you would let her be happy with someone else, she's not happy with you any more Lucas, so stop this, let her be happy" I starred at Haley her words seeping into me, Brooke wasn't happy anymore, she had grown tired or bored with me... and here I was making her even more unhappy by forcing her to see what she had done to me. I had become the main source of her unhappiness and it made me sick.

"I'm sorry" I whispered to Haley before turning on my heels and heading back down the road.

* * *

Tears slipped from my eyes as I watch Lucas struggle with Nathan. He was in so much pain and there was nothing I could do to help. I had to be there for Brooke but I had to be there for Lucas as well, it was an impossible choice made even more impossible by the fact that I was the only one, aside from Brooke, who knew the reason behind it. "...she's not happy with you any more Lucas, so stop this, let her be happy", I knew the words were I lie but I couldn't betray Brooke's secret, she choose to break it off with him, there was nothing I could do but try to help them both and getting Lucas somewhere away from here where he could sober up seemed like something that would be beneficial to both parties. As he turned to leave Nathan looked down at me with worry "Go, make sure he gets home OK" I whispered, he nodded, giving me a quick peck on the cheek before heading after Lucas. I sighed, turning around I headed inside, as expected I found Brooke sobbing on the couch, she looked up as I came in "Is he gone?" I nodded "he was p-pretty drunk"

"Nathan went after him"

"I-I'm s-sorry"

"It's OK" I sat down next to her on the couch and wrapped her in a hug as she started to sob harder "Shhh.. it's going to be OK Brookie, you'll both be OK" truth was I had no idea if the two would ever be able to survive without each other.

* * *

_**~{FLASHBACK}~**_

"_Forever is sounding pretty good right now" The two still sat on the beach, starring at the waves as they crashed to shore_

"_Today was perfect" Brooke purred_

"_Yeah" Lucas agreed_

"_Breakfast in bed, taking Jamie to the movies, lunch at my favourite restaurant, a romantic walk on the beach, this.. a whole day with you"_

"_Any day with you is perfect" Brooke chuckled_

"_How did I get so lucky?"_

"_I think I'm the lucky one in this equation"_

"_Your right, I mean I am a multimillionaire designer, run my own magazine not to mention I was named one of Forbes sexiest woman of the year.... what the hell am I doing with some dorky writer geek?" Brooke chuckled_

"_Oh you'll pay for that" He started to tickle her and she wriggled in his grasp_

"_L-Lu-Luke! Stop!" She continued to squeal until she managed to wriggle around and press her lips against his, he stopped tickling her instantly and focused on the kiss. As they pulled apart Brooke chuckled again turning around to reclaim her spot in Lucas's arms, looking out towards the waves_

"_Works every time" Lucas kinked his eyebrow_

"_Really?"_

"_Guys are so easy" Lucas chuckled and kissed the top of Brooke's head_

"_I don't want this day to end"_

"_Don't worry baby, I promise we have forever to have as many days like these and better than these as you want" Brooke took a deep, happy breath as Lucas's arms tightened around her, they sat in silence for a while. _

"_I love you" Brooke finally whispered and it made Lucas's heart jump into the air and do backflips, this day truly was perfect after all_

"_I love you too"_

_**~{END FLASHBACK}~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

I walked into the bedroom and peered around, sunlight was streaming in from the window and I spotted Lucas, lying on the floor covered by a sheet, instantly. Lucas appeared to be wearing the same clothes I had seen him in last night and the bed looked exactly the same as when I had last been here a week ago but everything else about the room had changed. Clothes were strewn across the floor, half eaten food lay scattered in different places as well as enough bottles of alcohol to hydrate an entire town of alcoholics and then some, a pile of smashed CD's lay in shards in the corner and books with their pages torn out seemed to layer every free space on the floor. I sighed and then got to work, I owed him that much and at least cleaning would get my mind off the inevitable task at hand. I kept as quiet as I could as I cleaned the room, clearing out all the food and taking it downstairs to the trash along with the CD's and book pages that couldn't be salvaged. I tipped all the alcohol, or all that was left of it, down the sink before throwing it in the recycling. Returning to the room I started picking up all the clothes and putting them in a pile near the door so that I could take them down to the laundry. "What are you doing?" I froze turning to Lucas who had finally woken up, he sat up and looked at me and then around the room, puzzled

"I-I'm sorry, I knocked and you didn't answer so I came up" he was quite obviously still out of it and he swayed a little from his position on the floor

"You don't have to knock Brooke, y-a-you never have to knock" He slumped back onto the floor and closed his eye again and I walked over and knelt beside him. Clasped in is hand was something that looked familiar, I gently pried it out of his grasp. It was a picture, of us. I remembered the day it was taken well....

**~{FLASHBACK}~**

"_CLOTHES OVER BRO'S TREE HILL IS OFFICIAL OPEN!" Brooke cried out as she cut the ribbon barring the doors, she stepped out of the way as a horde of woman, men and children flooded into the store, each stopping to congratulate her as they went. She followed the last person in and proceeded to help each customer with deciding what to purchase. By one O'clock she had stepped outside for a much needed break to find Lucas sitting on the steps "Hey!" She smiled as he got up to give her a hug_

"_Hey"_

"_Have you been here all day?"_

"_I was here this morning and then all the crazy woman scared me off but I came back cause I figured you might need this" He handed her a coffee and she smiled, taking it "AND this" he handed her a block of chocolate and Brooke squealed "If I know Brooke Davis, she always needs chocolate on hand"_

"_You know me well, Luke, thankyou"_

"_Anything for you" She paused briefly to consider his words and then winked at him as she took a big gulp of coffee "Where's Haley?" He asked, looking around for his friend_

"_Her stupid camera ran out of battery two seconds after opening so she went to buy a disposable, she's adamant about getting a picture of you, me, Peyt, Nate and her out the front at closing" Lucas chuckled_

"_That's Haley for ya"_

"_Mmmhmmm" She took another sip of coffee before starting to open the chocolate "If you have things to do you don't need to stay, just make sure your back for the photo or Haley will have your neck"_

"_I don't mind staying, what's a better way to spend my time than hanging out with the hot-shot designer herself?" She smiled at him again before holding up the chocolate_

"_Half it with me?"_

"_Sure" He reached out to grab a piece "I'm proud of you Davis. You know that?"_

"_I do now"_

"_I really am, you've done this all by yourself.. your so strong Brooke"_

"_Thanks Luke, but someday's I don't feel so strong" They looked into each others eyes_

"_And on those days, I'm always here" Brooke smiled and nodded_

"_That goes both ways you know?"_

"_I know"_

"_A little too serious huh?"_

"_Maybe, you should be enjoying this day"_

"_I am"_

"_Great because I don't think your going to have any stock left tomorrow by the look of those Cougars"_

"_Cougars?" Brooke questioned him as her gaze followed his to the back of the store where an elderly woman was waving seductively at Lucas_

"_See why I left?" Lucas looked at Brooke just as she burst into laughter and that's exactly when Haley crossed the street, snapping the shot._

_**~{END FLASHBACK}~**_

Looking back at the photo now Brooke wondered why she and Lucas hadn't gotten together earlier, she was quite obviously happy and he was starring at her with such puppy dogs eyes it was amazing that she hadn't realised his feelings right then and there.

* * *

I folded the picture up and put it in my pocket, it wasn't right that he was sleeping with a picture of us in his hand it would just bring more pain and make it harder for him to move on. Sure that he was asleep, I ran one hand through his hair tenderly before bending down to place a long kiss on his forehead

"I love you so much" I whispered "I'm so sorry" I watched him dosing for a few moments longer before shaking him awake, he looked at me through hazy eyes as I stood up and held my hand out to him "C'mon" I said, he didn't question me he just took my hand and struggled to his feet. I supported his weight as we walked through what use to be our walk in closet and to the bathroom, I let him lean on the basin for a moment whilst I turned on the shower. Turning back to him I slowly started to undress him, he didn't bother fighting it he just let me go about my business "Your going to have a nice long shower and feel better OK?" he looked at me groggily "We'll talk when you get out" I turned to go

"S-stay with me?" His voice sounded so desperate and I turned back to him

"OK" I nodded and helped him into the shower, he stood there just letting the water wash over him as he looked down at his feet, I sighed and his head lifted so he could look at me. He held his hand out and without thinking I took it carefully stepping into the shower beside him. I was aware that my Italian made Baly leather boots would now be completely ruined along with my favourite pair of Bettina Liano jeans and Davis original halter top but I didn't care, I wanted to look after him the way he had looked after me so many times before.

He just starred at me as I scrubbed shampoo through his hair and continued to help him wash the rest of his body, when I was done I moved back to his chest, only then actually looking him in the eyes. His hand moved to mind but I shied away from him, he looked hurt but then his face softened and he leaned down so that he could press his forehead lightly against mine, I closed my eyes and so did he. Letting the water bounce over both our bodies something passed between us, I could never quite explain it but it was like this love that was built up inside us finanly had the chance to be let out, like our minds connected and we gained an understanding that this love would never truly go away. I took a step back, I couldn't do this, I couldn't let him get close to me, give him false hope, it was unfair. He opened his eyes and looked at me in confusion "Get dressed" I whispered "We need to talk" I hopped out of the shower, dripping wet I went to this closet and picked out matching clothes for him which I laid on the bed. Picking up the dirty clothes from by the doorway I headed downstairs to the laundry where I knew I would find an old pair of sweat pants or something I could wear. After putting on the laundry and getting change I sat for while considering what I needed to say. Eventually I got up and headed back to the bedroom.

He was sitting on the small couch in the corner of the room, dressed in the clothes I picked out for him, he stood up and smiled at me when I walked in "Hey" he whispered

"We need to talk" I tried to keep my voice as emotionless as possible but knew that would be hard

"Go ahead" he said calmly and I nodded

"I have been selfish Lucas, it was unfair of me to go stay at Nathan and Haley's without thinking of the effects it would have on you and Jamie-"

"Then come home" he pleaded with me again

"You know I can't do that"

"How do I know you CAN'T do that? You haven't given me so much as a reason to why you left and you expect me to KNOW you can't come home?" He was frustrated, I could tell

"All you need to know is that I'm doing what's best for you it-"

"What's best for me!" He roared, suddenly enraged "Your what's best for me Brooke! I can hardly live without you!"

"Lucas, please trust me, please just trust that I wouldn't do this to you unless it was important" I wanted more than anything to tell him but I knew if I did he would tell me that it didn't matter, that none of it mattered, he would take me back with open arm's, be the 'good guy' and promise he didn't care, that everything was going to be OK. I knew it wouldn't be though and that somewhere down the line he would regret his decision and end up resenting me. I could stand a lot of things but having Lucas miserable because of me, having him resent me was not something I could bare. Someday I would tell him, someday when he was happy I would tell him and he would assure me I had done the right thing. I would give anything for that day to be now.

It was only then that I looked down at the engagement ring that was still on my finger, I hadn't been able to bring myself to take it off but I now realised that I needed to. I slowly started to twist it off my finger and Lucas looked at me in surprise

"If you love me" he said sternly "if there is any part of you that still loves me then you won't take that off" I ignored him, of course I loved him, that was why I was doing this. When I didn't stop he crossed the room to me in three swift paces and reached out to stop me, I flinched away from his hands "I hate that" he whispered and I stopped working on the ring and looked at him "I hate that you can't stand me touching you." His voice sounded defeated "how can you tell me that this whole thing isn't my fault when you can't even stand my touch, you can barely even look me in the eye"

"None of this is your fault Lucas, don't you dare blame yourself, blame me, hate me.... I promise , one day someone is going to make you a lot happier than I ever could"

"That's impossible"

"No.. no it's not."

"Whatever it is Brooke, whatever it is that had made you somehow believe that I could ever love anyone but you.... We-we can get through it together"

"We can't, I'm sorry"

"WHY NOT! We've been through so much, how can you just end it like this?" His icy blue eyes begged for the truth

"I understand if you hate me" I took a deep breath, ready for him to tell me that he more than hated me, he despised me, ready for him to tell me that I ruined his life and he wished he never met me. Each blow would hurt as much as if he had physically hit me but this was my fault after all so I was ready to sit and take whatever he had

"I tried" I looked at him in confusion "I tried so hard to hate you but I can't" he shrugged "I don't know how"

"Lucas-"

"No Brooke, listen, I've been thinking about it and I've been stupid getting drunk and wallowing in self pity isn't the way to go about this so I'm done. I love you, that's all I know how to do, I can't hate you and I don't want to either, your the best thing that ever happened to me and I'm going to fight for you with every ounce of my being. You can move on if you want you can go find happiness with someone else but I won't, I can't, your it for me Brooke Davis, your it, I will never love, need or want anyone else. If you want to break it off because I'm not good enough for you or you don't love me anymore, I understand but don't expect me to give up or move on because I won't, I am going to be here forever, fighting. I can't not know you Brooke, your the only thing I need in my life. I-"

"I'm leaving" I blurted out before he got the chance to say anything else, he was breaking my heart, why couldn't he just move on? "I'm leaving" I repeated "Maybe it was stupid of me to think that we could both move on whilst living so close, so I have to leave, at least for a little while"

"I'll follow" I shook my head

"You can't... I need to get away, I'll come back one day Luke, when you've moved on-"

"Don't you get it Brooke? I won't move on"

"Everyone moves on eventually"

"NO! No they don't, we prove that Brooke.... three times we've come back to each other.. three times and neither of us has ever truly moved on so what makes you think we can now?"

"We have to"

"Love doesn't work like that, you can't just will it away"

"Maybe your right but either way Lucas, I'm leaving"

"Please-" my phone rung cutting through whatever he was going to say, fishing into my bag I pulled it out. Seeing the caller ID as 'Tutor Mum' I pressed the screen to answer and put it to my ear

"Hi Hales" I said quietly, I heard her frantic voice on the other end and dropped the phone, Lucas starred at me with worry.

"What's wrong!?!?!"

"We have to get to the hospital"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUN! HAHA! **

**Let me know what you think ;)**


	7. I Need, You Promise and We All Hurt

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS GUYS!!!**

**This is the 3rd last chap... I'm going to write 2 more before I end it... I'm not sure how you will all feel about the end (it won't be completely happy) but keep reading and let me know what you think! :)**

**

* * *

  
**

**I Need, You Promise and We All Hurt**

I ran through the hospital after Brooke, she was frantic, reaching the nurses station she slammed her fist on the counter "Where is she!" she cried in distress and I stepped forward gently grabbing her shoulders I pulled her back into my arms. For the first time in a while she relaxed into them and it made my heart beat just a little faster, she was staring daggers at the nurse.

"I'm sorry, who are you looking for?" The nurse asked not seeming to be taken aback by Brooke's attitude, she was probably use to it

"Peyton Sawyer" I cut in before Brooke had the chance to yell anything else. The nurse looked down at the computer, typing something in before her face turned dark

"Oh" She looked up from the computer "She's in intensive care, room 223" I felt Brooke shudder at the mention of intensive care and I held her tighter

"I have to see her" She whispered and the nurses head snapped up

"Only family is supposed to be in that room at the moment"

"I'm her sister" Brooke snapped back before holding up the ring that was still on her finger "and this is my fiancé" the nurse nodded and surprisingly Brooke grabbed my hand before jogging off towards intensive care. I followed her lead noticing that she was holding on to my hand as if for dear life, I didn't mind, this was the most progress we had made in a week. I had decided that I could no longer wallow in self pity, the only person that was hurting was her and of course my liver, I was going to be there for her whenever she needed in whatever capacity she needed, I was going to show her that I was still the man she once loved and I was going to try to be better than that man. If she needed me here to comfort her as a friend I would do that, if she wanted something more I was here or if she decided that she just needed someone to scream at and take her anger out on I didn't mind being that person for her. All I needed was to be something for her, to help her in whatever way I could.

We reached the room, Haley was sitting outside and she got up when she saw us. Brooke dropped my hand, wrapping her arms tightly around Haley "What happened?" Brooke asked, and I was almost too afraid to hear the answer

"W-were going out to lunch" Haley sobbed and I stepped forward to place a comforting arm around both girls, Brooke grabbed a hold of my hand again as her head fell against my chest, surprising me for the second time that day. "An-And Peyton she was crossing the street to meet me an-an-and this car came out of nowhere and hi-hit her" Brooke nodded gravely

"How is she?" I asked, Brooke's hand tightened around my own

"They don't know yet, they just took her in for surgery but they said there's a chance she might never wake up" I tightened my arm around Haley as she began to sob but this time Brooke pulled away from me, walking over to sit down and bury her head in her hands. I wanted to go to her but I couldn't leave Haley so I continued to hug her, looking over her shoulder at Brooke, she looked so broken. I wanted to cry as well, Peyton was a good friend and the thought of losing her was unbearable but I needed to stay strong, for _her. _

Once Haley had stopped crying I released her, she must have noticed that I was starring at Brooke because she looked between us before nodding at me "I'm going to grab some coffee, do you guys want anything?" Brooke shook her head without looking up, Haley flicked her head towards Brooke and whispered "Go" to me before trotting off towards the way we came. I hesitated for a moment, not sure exactly how or if she even wanted me to comfort her. In the end I stepped forward, kneeling down in front of her I removed her hands from her face and starred into her puffy hazel eyes

"Hey" I whispered, wrapping my arms around her the best I could "It's going to be OK" she smiled weakly at me

"I'm sorry" she looked down into my eyes "she's your friend too"

"Don't worry about me" I said, moving hair away from her face

"I don't need you comforting me Lucas, were not even together anymore" I closed my eyes momentarily trying to absorb the pain of her words

"Fuck Brooke" I whispered "what the hell are you doing to my heart?" I sighed "I know you don't _need _ me but I thought apart of you might want me here" I stood up "I can go wait in the main waiting room, just call me when you hear anything" I bent down to place a kiss on her head "even when were not together I'm always going to be here for you Brooke" and with that I turned my back on her and started walking, if she wanted time to herself I wasn't going to ruin that, I couldn't pretend that it didn't hurt but I was going to respect her wishes.

"Lucas" her voice was barely a whisper but I stopped in my tracks, turning back to face her "don't leave me alone" a small part of me wanted to turn and run, leave her alone like she had me for the past week but that was only a very small part as before I knew what I was doing I was sitting next to her again

"Okay" I nodded without turning to face her "I'm here, I won't leave you, I promise" I didn't look at her as I said these words, scared that she might lash out and send me away again, but then I felt her body shudder and couldn't help but turn towards her

"Sh-she's my be-best friend" she sobbed into her hands "We-we've known each other forever" she looked up at me "Ho-how am I supposed to survive without her?" My heart broke that I couldn't answer that question for her, truth was I had been asking myself that same question for the past week.

I looked her straight in the eyes before reaching out to take both her hands in mine

"You won't have too, you hear me? Peyton will be fine"

"Since when were you a doctor?"

"Us five, you, me, Haley, Nate, Peyton, have been through so much there is no way in hell were losing one of us now. She'll fight because she has too, we'll all fight for her, Peyton will be fine because she has to be" Brooke closed her eyes before taking a deep breath

"Thanks Luke" she grabbed my hand again

"Anything for you"

* * *

It had been three weeks since Peyton had been admitted to hospital, three weeks and we still didn't know her fate. She was in a coma and the doctors said that it was now up to her, she would either fight her way out or be lost forever, something I couldn't even bring myself to think about.

_**~{FLASHBACK}~**_

_Twelve year old Brooke lay crying on her bed as Peyton walked into the bedroom "Go away!" Brooke screamed at the top of her lungs, not bothering to look up and see who had come in._

"_B. Davis, what's wrong?" Brooke buried her head further into her pillow_

"_I don't want to talk about it"_

"_C'mon Brookie, you can talk to me" Peyton took a seat next to Brooke on the bed, raking her hands through her friends hair_

"_They're leaving Peyton"_

"_Who?" Brooke looked up at her_

"_Mum and Dad! They promised they would be here for my birthday and their not! Their going to Thailand!"_

"_I'm sorry Brooke" Brooke continued to sob_

"_Their not even going to be at my party! They don't care about me, I may as well die, no one would even notice anyway"_

"_I would Brookie, and I promise you so would a a lot of other people"_

"_Just go away Peyton please, I just want to be alone"_

"_No. Your my best friend Brooke Davis and there is no way that I am going to let you cry yourself to sleep. Were going to go shopping for the perfect dress for you to wear to your perfect party which I promise will be even better because your parents aren't there" Peyton pulled her friend to her feet_

"_Thank's Peyt" Brooke said whipping away her tears_

"_I love you B. Davis"_

"_I love you too P. Sawyer" _

_**~{END FLASHBACK}~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Lucas had come with me everyday to the hospital, everyday he had turned up with two bunches off flowers, one for me and one for Peyton. He had become my rock and I honestly had no idea if I could of survived the last three weeks without him.

_**~{FLASHBACK}~**_

_Brooke sighed slipping on her last earring as she got up to answer the knock at the door, Haley was at the hospital already and Nathan had reluctantly had to go to practice that morning so she had the house to herself._

"_Lucas?" She looked puzzled at the Blonde in front of her_

"_Hey Brooke, ready to go?"_

"_What? Where?"_

"_To the hospital" Lucas handed her over a bunch of what looked like hand picked flowers "I know you like hand picked, their more personal"_

"_Uh, thankyou.... but wait how did you know I was going?" Lucas chuckled _

"_C'mon Pretty Girl, you don't need to be a genius to figure it out" Brooke narrowed her eyes at him_

"_Fine, how did you know I wouldn't have already left yet?"_

"_I know you Brooke Davis"_

"_And what exactly does that mean?"_

"_Well you would have been up all night crying so you wouldn't have been up early enough to go with Haley and then I figured you would have seen some of your sketches and started designing to keep your mind off things. You would have then had your coffee, picked out an outfit, maybe sketched a little more, had another coffee, stared off into space for a while, called Haley to let her know you would be there soon and.. here we are"_

"_Are you stalking me?"_

"_No, I just know you Brooke Davis, that's all" Brooke looked at him, amazed that he had been able to pick her departure time so well_

"_Well Luke, I don't think it's a great-"_

"_Don't start with that Brooke, I told you I'm here, even if you just want a friend, so let me give you a ride" Brooke sighed_

"_Ok but I need a few minutes" Lucas smiled leaning in to place a brief kiss on her cheek_

"_Great, I'll wait for you in the car.. and before you ask if we can stop on the way to get flowers, I already got them" And in that moment Brooke wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around Lucas and never let go._

_**~{END FLASHBACK}~**_

I felt selfish for needing him so much but I couldn't help it, I did need him to get through this. Honestly, I needed him all the time. I needed him when I got up in the morning, I needed him when I was making breakfast for one, I needed him when I got home from a long day at the store, I needed him when I saw a copy of his book lying around and couldn't help but cry, I needed him when I went to bed at night. But far above any of those needs was my need for him to be happy.

A strange thing happens when you fall in love, when you truly, madly and deeply fall in love. You stop caring about anything that makes you happy and give up what ever you have to to make sure their happy. I had learnt in the past that this didn't always work because more often than not there is not an equal love and one person ends up given up too much where the other gives up nothing. But this was not true of Lucas, I knew he would do the same for me, he would do anything for my happiness and because of this I was giving him up, giving up my happiness for his.

* * *

I sat by Peyton's bedside, talking to her softly like I had been for the past two hours "C'mon P. Sawyer, wake up, you can do it. You know how you said you were going to have a fun next seven years? Well you are P, your gonna have a fun next seventy years just please wake up. Were all here for you, just wake up" I sighed, sitting back against my chair, silent tears slipped down my cheek as I felt Lucas's gaze burning into me. I turned around to face him and he reached his hands out to me but I ignored them "I'm just going to grab a coffee"

"I'll get it"

_'Fuck' _I thought to myself _'Why does he have to be so god damn fucking nice? All of this would be easier if he hated me, he is suppose to hate me!'_

"It's okay, I need to get out of this room for a while anyway, I feel like I live here" He nodded and I stepped out of the room. It was really him I needed to get away from, I felt like I was moments off throwing myself into his arms and balling my eyes out, but I knew I couldn't do that.

"Brooke" I turned around on the spot sighing as I saw him standing just three metres behind me

"Lucas, we shouldn't leave her alone"

"I know, I just need to talk to you for a second"

"Okay" I looked around the hall, it was empty "Go." He took a deep breath

"I have been trying so hard not to ask you this Brooke, I have tried my best but I can't keep it away anymore... I need to know, did you cheat on me?" I looked at him in shock

"What?"

"Brooke, if that's why your doing this, I can forgive you, just tell me you'll never do it again, okay? Because I trust you and one mistake can't ruin everything we have" It killed me to look at him in that moment, I knew how much me cheating would hurt him, I knew it would shatter him and yet he would be willing to forgive me for something so horrible? I wanted to be angry at him for even considering it but I couldn't blame him, I would probably jump to the same conclusions.

"I didn't cheat on your Lucas, I would never in a thousand years ever even consider doing that" I saw relief wash over his face

"Then why Brooke? All I need to know is why, so I can fix it"

"You can't fix everything"

"I can try"

"No, no you can't okay. Luke, I need you to give up"

"I can't do that and you know why?" He starred me dead in the eyes "Because Peyton is lying in there" he pointed at her room "in a coma and can't even bring myself to care because I'm numb! Okay! I can't even be sad that I might never talk to one of my best friends again because all I can think about is not being with you!" He was yelling now and he seemed as shocked as I was by his sudden outburst

"Lucas-"

"Just tell me please because I can't care about Peyton, all I care about is you" I furrowed my brow

"You mean you would give up Peyton's life for our relationship?" I spat in disgust and when he didn't answer, instead looking down at the floor, I turned on my heel and stormed off down the hallway "Unbelievable" I cried angrily. I didn't get very far before he grabbed me

"No, Brooke that's not what I mean. I can't save Peyton, don't you think I would if I could? But maybe, just maybe I can save us... I need to be able to save us"

"You can't save me Lucas and if you can't save me, you can't save us"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that you need to give up and move on"

"Why?" I rubbed my temples

"Were going in circles Luke and it's giving me a headache"

"Then just answer me, for once just be honest!" One of his hands that was still holding my arm from when he stopped me earlier, tightened around my arm

"All you need to know is that you will be happy one day with someone other than me, you will find someone that makes you so happy that you forget who the hell Brooke Davis ever was"

"It's impossible, Brooke I love you, do you really expect me to find someone else?"

"Yes, I do" All I wanted was for him to be happy, why couldn't he just let me go?

"Is that how you feel about me? Do you think that there is someone that is going to make you so happy you'll forget me?" I couldn't answer that, I knew no one in this world could make me as happy as he did. I turned to try and walk away but his grip on my arm stopped me

"Lucas, let go" He looked at me defiantly

"Not until you answer, tell me the truth, if you weren't happy with me, tell me, why is it so hard to say?"

"Just let me go"

"Tell me you don't love me!" He screamed as his hand tightened on my arm

"Lucas, your hurting me" His eyes widened and he instantly dropped my arm, stumbling backwards

"Fuck" He lowered himself into one of the near by chairs "Fuck, Brooke, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry" he rubbed his eyes and I had a feeling he could start crying at any moment

"It's okay, I'm fine"

"I'm so sorry" he repeated, ignoring me "I promised I would never hurt you and that's all I seem to be able to do"

_**~{FLASHBACK}~**_

_Lucas lay on a picnic blanket in the park, starring up into the night sky. Brooke lay on top of him, her forearms resting on her chest so that she could support herself as she toyed with one of the buttons on his shirt. She looked down at the diamond he had given her a week ago, they had picked it up from the jeweller today after having it set. "Promise me something?" She said in whisper, going back to playing with his buttons_

"_Anything" Lucas said, looking up at her with a smile_

"_Promise me you'll never leave" He didn't miss a beat_

"_I promise you Brooke Davis that I will never leave you" _

"_Promise you'll never hurt me" Lucas looked at her in confusion, what had he done to ever make her think that he would ever be capable of hurting her?_

"_Brooke, I would never ever hurt you, I would sooner die" she smiled slightly, not looking up_

"_I don't mean physically hurt me, Lucas I know you would never do that. But you can hurt my heart, your the only one who can, so promise you never will okay?"_

"_I promise but you need to promise you will never hurt me either" she finally looked up at his face_

"_I promise"_

_**~{END FLASHBACK}~**_

I took a step towards him but his head snapped to me "Don't come near me!" He shouted "I don't want to hurt you"

"But you didn't Luke, I'm OK" I didn't let him stop me this time I walked right up and wrapped my arms around him and the second I did he started to cry. It scared me a little because I had only seen Lucas cry a hand full of times in my life but I held onto him for dear life, willing myself not to cry, I wanted to be there for him

"It hurts Brooke, not having you, it hurts me more than anything else I've ever felt" I closed my eyes and let a few tears slip from my eyes, again trying to hold in the river that threatened to fall out. It had been the most emotional month of my life and it was defiantly taking it's toll.

"I know Luke, I know"

"I love you"

"I know"

* * *

**OK, So i'm sure the Breyton annoyed you all but I just thought I'd chuck it in there!**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**XXX**


	8. Selfish

**OK! So this chap is kind of random but I hope you enjoy it anyway!!**

**This is the 2nd last one (meaning next will be the last) **

**Thanks so much to all readers and reviewers!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Selfish**

_Have you ever loved someone so much, you'd give an arm for?_

_Not the expression, no, literally give an arm for?_

_When they know they're your heart_

_And you know you were their armour_

_And you will destroy anyone who would try to harm 'em_

_But what happens when karma, turns right around and bites you?_

_And everything you stand for, turns on you, despite you?_

_What happens when you become the main source of their pain?_

**- Eminem**

Naley were fighting, again. I had no idea what caused it but for the past few weeks they were continually going at each other's throats. I didn't understand how all of this could happen, just under two months ago we had all been so happy. Peyton had been well, I had Lucas and Naley were on top of the world. Then it all changed.

When they fought I would sneak into Jamie's room, he would usually have a pillow over his head and I would remove it, picking him up I would take him out for ice cream, a day at the arcade, theme park or whatever I could think of to keep his mind off it. I remember what it was like, growing up, having parents continually fighting, I wish I had had someone to take me away from it all. At least Jamie was loved, his parents tried to restrain whenever he was around, mine had never shown the same courtesy, starting fights over nothing, storming out of the house, leaving me to find my own dinner, fighting or not there, that's how I remembered my parents and there was no chance in hell I was letting Jamie grow up like that. But this was different, Haley loved Jamie, Nathan loved Jamie, they would never leave him, they didn't mean to scare him with their fights but they did so I was there to make sure he would never resent his parents like I do mine, to take him away from it all when it got too much.

He would often ask me questions, questions I couldn't answer, questions that broke my heart to hear

"_Why are mama and daddy fighting?"_

"_Why don't you live with Uncle Luke anymore?"_

"_Will Aunt Peyton wake up soon?"_

"_Will mama and daddy end up like you and Uncle Lucas?"_

I would never know what to say so he was always met with the same answer, one that I'm sure disappointed him

"_I don't know buddy but whatever happens you have too know that no matter what your mum and dad, Uncle Lucas, Aunt Peyton and I all love you VERY much"_

I was supposed to be his 'Aunt Brooke' I was supposed to be honest with him, but how are you supposed to tell a six year old that he might never talk to his Aunt Peyton again, that mummy and daddy might end up like me and Luke, how do you explain that to him when you can barely stand to think about it yourself?

Sometimes Jamie would go stay at a friends or Lucas's and that would be good because I knew he would be safe, he wouldn't have to hear the horrible things they yelled at each other, he wouldn't have to worry about them breaking up. All he needed to focus on was beating Uncle Luke at NBA live or having mud fights with Cody.

* * *

_**~{FLASHBACK}~**_

_Brooke and Jamie sit eating ice cream, looking out over the pier at the water, Lucas walks up to them_

"_Hey, what are you two doing here, slacking off?" He bent down to talk to Jamie "Shouldn't you be at school buddy?" Jamie shook his head and rolled his eyes at Brooke, who giggled at his reaction_

"_Uncle Luwk" He said through a mouthful of ice cream_

"_Finish your bite first" Brooke instructed, wiping Jamie's mouth with the napkin she was holding. Jamie finished his gulp, holding his mouth wide open to prove to Brooke he was finished before turning back to Lucas, Brooke shook her head in amusement _

"_I get off early today because of an assembly thing mama said I didn't have to go to, Aunt Brookie picked me up!" Jamie squealed excitedly and Lucas laughed_

"_Well your lucky you get to spend so much time with you Aunt Brookie, I wish I got that much time with her" Lucas looked up at Brooke, who avoided his stare_

"_But you don't because Aunt Brookie loves me more than you" Even coming form a six year old the words stung_

"_Is that so? Well how about you share your time with Aunt Brooke and go buy yourself another ice cream?" Jamie smiled excitedly taking the money Lucas handed him and running over to the ice cream stand. Lucas watched him go before taking a seat next to Brooke_

"_You look beautiful today"_

"_Lucas" Brooke warned but he didn't flinch_

"_Just making an observation" he paused "They still fighting?" Brooke nodded_

"_Yep"_

"_How about I take Jamie for the night then?" Brooke eyes lit up and she turned to him_

"_Wait Luke that's a great idea!" She honestly didn't know why she hadn't thought of it before "You can follow us back to Naley's and pick up some of Jamies stuff? Or I can bring it around?" Lucas smiled at her enthusiasim_

"_How about you come stay too?" Brooke's smile dropped_

"_Luke, I can't"_

"_I didn't mean stay 'stay' Brooke, just come around, you and Jamie could sleep in our bedroom" Brooke considered this, getting away from all the fighting and giving Naley some room did sound tempting_

"_I don't think it would be a great idea"_

"_Why not? Didn't we agree to be friends?"_

"_It's not that simple.. or easy"_

"_It is"_

"_So your telling me it would be easy for you to sleep in the bedroom next door to me and not want to hold me in your arms?" Brooke knew it would be next to impossible to sleep in the same house as him and not want to have him hold her in his arms_

"_Okay maybe I would sleep down stairs" _

"_See, it's not easy" Lucas shook his head_

"_No, but what is these days? It would be worth it to spend a night with you and Jamie" Jamie came bounding up with his new ice cream in hand, Lucas smiled at him "Guess what buddy? Your gonna spend a night at my house tonight!" Jamie's eyes lit up as he high fived his uncle before turning to Brooke_

"_Are you staying too Aunt Brooke?"_

"_I don't think so handsome" Jamie's face fell_

"_PLEASE AUNT BROOKE!! Please, please, please" Lucas laughed as Brooke sighed in defeat_

_**~{END FLASHBACK}~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Haley would often come to my room and cry, I would hug her and promise everything was going to be OK. Some days I would cry with her, I tried to be strong but sometimes I couldn't keep it in, it felt like my whole world had crumbled around me and there was nothing I can do to get it back. So I cried, _we _cried for what we had lost, for the lives we had, for Peyton and for the people we loved who were slowly slipping away from us.

* * *

_**~{FLASHBACK}~**_

_Lucas couldn't keep her eyes of Brooke as she concentrated whole heatedly on the game at hand_

"_I'm going to beat you Aunt Brooke!" Jamie cried excitedly as his player made another basket_

"_I don't think so buddy" Brooke replied holding out her hand to cover his eyes and attempting to continue playing_

"_Davis!" Lucas scoffed, shaking his head "No cheating, don't make me foul you!" Brooke dropped her hand looking at Lucas and sticking out her tongue before turning back to the game, Lucas laughed, this felt exactly like old times and he loved it_

"_Yeah Aunt Brooke! Just cause your a girl doesn't mean you can cheat!" Brooke sighed, nudging Jamie_

"_I wasn't cheating I was just trying to gain a competitive advantage" Jamie was no longer listening, trying his best to focus on the next basket that would ensure victory _

"_YES!!!" He screamed throwing up the remote as his player scored a three pointer for the win, Brooke slumped back on the couch_

"_Damn" she sighed before turning to Jamie with a mischievous glint in her eye, a look Lucas recognised all too well _'look out Jamie' _ he thought to himself, waiting to see Brooke's next move "I guess that means you get the prize"_

"_Prize?" Jamie asked curiously_

"_Yeah" Brooke nodded, before pouncing on the boy "The winner gets a visit from the tickle monster!" She started to tickle Jamie as he squealed, she laughed along with him. Lucas chuckled and without taking her hands off Jamie she looked back over her shoulder at him "Oh your next" she whispered playfully in the raspy voice he loved_

"_You wouldn't dare" Lucas narrowed his eyes_

"_Wouldn't I?" She flipped her head back to Jamie and stopped tickling him "Hey Jamie, you know Lucas won the last game, maybe we should give him the prize?" Jamie's eyes flashed and he smiled, nodding before bounding up from the couch and after Lucas who had already taken off, Brooke laughed before chasing after the two. They ran through nearly the entire house before Brooke and Jamie caught up with Lucas, he let the little boy tackle him to the ground before the two took full advantage tickling him. Eventually Lucas managed to grab both their hands and he turned to Jamie_

"_C'mon, Buddy boys should stick together" He kinked his head at Brooke, who fought her way out of his grasp and started running, knowing that it wouldn't take much to convince Jamie to switch sides_

"_NO! NOOO! NO!" She yelled darting into the kitchen_

"_YESSSS!!" Jamie squeeled back in excitement_

"_JAMIE! I bought you ice cream!"_

"_So did Uncle Lucas!" It didn't take long for Lucas and Jamie to corner her, she looked between them_

"_C'mon guys, I'm Aunt Brooke, you love me, you wouldn't do this to me would you?" Lucas and Jamie looked at each other and then in unison shook their heads. Lucas stepped forward, throwing Brooke over his shoulder, she pounded on his back "LUCAS EUGENE SCOTT! PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Lucas ignored her, walking over to dump her on the couch before Jamie pounced. As Lucas joined in Brooke struggled, managing to push Lucas of the couch, but he grabbed her, bringing her down ontop of him. They both laughed as Jamie danced proudly around them, as the laughing subsided all went quiet in the house and all Brooke could hear was the pounding of her heart as she looked into Lucas's eyes. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours before Lucas went to stand up, Broke scrambled off him and Jamie moaned_

"_UUNNNCCLLLLEEE LUUUCASSS" He cried as Brooke and Lucas took seat's on the couch _

"_What's up buddy?" Lucas asked_

"_That's not what supposed to happen!" Jamie protested and both Brooke and Lucas looked at him in confusion_

"_How what's supposed to happen?"_

"_That" Jamie signalled to the floor "You" he pointed at Lucas "Are supposed to kiss her, you guys always kiss after we laugh like that" Brooke bit her lip as Lucas looked down at the floor, truth was he had wanted desperately to kiss her but knew that if he did she would withdraw, taking back the whole 'friends' thing, and as amazing as kissing her again would be, Brooke Davis was not worth losing over one kiss._

"_Come here" Brooke held her hands out to Jamie, grabbing him in her arms, she pulled him in her lap "I'm not sure if you remember but back when you were really little Uncle Luke and Aunt Peyton were together"_

"_Mama has told me that before" Brooke kinked her eyebrow, unsure of why Haley would ever need to talk to him about Lucas and Peyton being together_

"_Well see, they decided that instead they were better off as friends, that's like me and Luke, you see Buddy? Were better of as friends" A shot of pain ran through Lucas, how could she say that? He was completely miserable, these stolen moments that he got to spend with her were the only thing keeping him going._

"_That's what mama said" Brooke nodded in understanding, obviously Haley had tried the same tactic to try and explain what had happened between her and Lucas "But I told her that it's not the same"_

"_That's just cause you don't remember them being together. Trust me it was pretty much the same thing" Lucas grunted and Brooke gave him a warning glare. They were not the same, he had loved Peyton but he loved Brooke with all his heart, he would do anything for her, they were not the same because Brooke was his soul mate, not Peyton._

"_It's not the same Aunt Brooke" Jamie pleaded with her to understand him "because Uncle Lucas doesn't look at Peyton like he does you. Sometimes Aunt Peyton will look at Lucas like that but Uncle Lucas only ever looks like that with you" Brooke starred at the little boy in shock, was it possible that he could be so perceptive, she shook her head, surely not._

"_Hunny, I'm not sure what your talking about but Lucas looks at me the same as everyone else" _

"_NO!" Jamie shook his head in defiance "He doesn't and you don't look at him the same either, you both look at each other different, you get this weird thing in your eyes. Sometimes other people look at you guys that way but your eyes only ever go like that for each other"_

"_That was before, not anymore Jamie, were friends now" Brooke wished the little boy would stop, this situation was hitting a little to close to home_

"_No Uncle Lucas still looks at you the same and you look at him like that too but now both of you look sadder when you look, it's like you've lost your favourite toy" Subconsciously a feeling of hope surged through Lucas, this was all the proof he needed that she still loved him_

"_Well buddy, were just friends, I'm sorry. I also think it might be time for bed" Brooke quickly brushed off the subject as Jamie bounded from her lap and gave Lucas a quick kiss before running up the stairs_

"_Why's he so eager?" Lucas asked with a laugh_

"_I promised we could watch Nickelodeon until he falls asleep" Brooke sighed dramatically "Night Luke" she turned to walk up the stairs, obviously having no wish to bring up the earlier conversation_

"_Were not the same" Brooke stopped and turned back to him "Us and me and Peyton, it's not the same" She nodded_

"_I know" Her voice was sad "what we had was great Lucas but it's over now"_

"_What we had was amazing and incomparable" Lucas corrected "And even if you think it's over I will never stop looking at you the way Jamie described" Brooke didn't bother answering, it would hurt her too much to break his heart again, instead she turned and disappeared up the steps._

_**~{END FLASHBACK}~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Tonight's fight was particularly bad and I was glad that Jamie was at Cody's

"Damn it Nathan! I'm so sick of this!!!" I could hear Haley screamed at the top of her voice

"AND YOU THINK I'M NOT!?!?" Nathan yelled back, equally as loud

"You know what, I don't think it's worth it anymore"

"What are you saying?" The next words Haley spoke came out low but I could hear them clearly from my bedroom

"I want a divorce" My heart stopped, Naley COULD NOT get a divorce, it was crazy, it couldn't happen. I heard a door slam and knew one of them had stormed out, I stood in shock for a moment before realising that which ever one had stayed behind would probably need some comfort right now. I got up from the bed and headed downstairs just in time to see Haley slipping out the front door, slamming it after her.

"HALEY!" I cried sprinting out the door to the lawn where I could see she had just gotten in her car "Haley!" I cried again, she looked my way for a moment, her face looked broken as tears streamed down her face. I stopped dead in my tracks at the sight of her. 'I'm sorry, I can't' She mouthed to me before taking off at full speed. I fell to the ground right there in the middle of the lawn. I hated that even though Naley were breaking up all I could think of was Lucas. I hated that even when I found out about Peyton all I wanted was Lucas. Whatever I did all I thought of was Lucas and it never got any easier.

I made a decision then.

I couldn't stand it anymore.

It was too much.

Keeping away may have been the best thing for him but it was killing me. A small part of my mind told me he deserved to know but I knew that was just my subconscious trying to make me feel better for what I was about to do.

I wanted him back.

I needed him back.

I had lasted so long but with everything going on I couldn't handle it anymore.

I needed to feel safe.

Safe was in his arms.

He would take me back.

He shouldn't but he would.

I knew what I needed to do to survive.

Before I knew what I was doing I was half way to his house.

I was ready.

Ready to get rid of the old Brooke Davis who would have never done something so...

So...

**_Selfish._**

This Brooke Davis was ready to be selfish, at least for tonight..


	9. Change the World to Make You Happy Prt 2

**OK! Well here's the last chap!! I hope you enjoy!!**

**

* * *

  
**

**Change the World to Make You Happy**

**Part 2**

_When I'm lonely_

_And I keep the world at bay_

_With you only_

_I can wish it all away_

_And when I'm broken_

_Don't put me on a shelf_

_Or cast adrift_

_Please don't leave me by myself_

_Am I asleep, is this a dream?_

_Or is it real, just as it seems_

_I can't believe, how can it be?_

_When I don't bleed, when I can't scream _

**- The New York Room**

You wake up but you don't quite open your eyes, your not ready, not yet, so you smile because you can feel her beside you, feel her warm skin against yours, smell her sweet scent, feel her presence. Not being able to wait any longer you open your eyes. You need to see her. She's not there. Your heart sinks and for a moment your world is in peril but then you smile to yourself, you being stupid, she's out in the kitchen making breakfast like she used to on the mornings when she was feeling overly productive. In a few moments she will be back in bed, a plate in her arms filled with goodies but you know you will set it aside, take her in your arms and tell her how much you love her. You will promise her that no matter what, you want her every day for the rest of your life. You will thank her for agreeing to marry you, thank her that she makes everyday worth living. You will tell her that you hate waking up when she's not there, even if she's only getting breakfast. You will make love, no, not have sex but truly make love, people like to tell you there's no difference and it may be girlie but you know that they are two entirely different things, no one can make you feel the way Brooke does, no one. Because you love her, no one else. She is your reason for being and you are certain that your one purpose in life is to be with her.

She will be back in a few minutes and you can tell her everything.

You almost count.

The anticipation is almost killing you.

Your like a child the night before christmas except never in your life has a present ever been as perfect as the woman about to walk back into your bedroom.

_Bedroom_

You look around

Your not in your bedroom

Your in the guest bedroom

She's not making breakfast

She's not coming back

She left you

And your heart breaks over again

---

This had been my life for the past two months. It has been broken down so much that now my happiest moments are the first ten minutes in the morning when my mind is so tired it believes she is still here. How is it fair that the one thing in my life that really matters has been taken away from me? How am I supposed to live the rest of my life without her? How could she leave me? I loved her with everything I had and she left.

Had it been easy for her just to walk away? Had I ever really meant anything to her? Does she ever miss me?

I miss her everyday. Not a moment goes by that I don't think about her. She's the girl I love, she's gorgeous, inside and out. She's perfect. I should have seen it coming, I was lucky I got so long with her. No one that perfect could ever really love someone like me. I had tried my best to be a man that deserved her but the truth was I would never be that man because she was too good. Too perfect. Now my heart aches for her, it's worse than any heart attack but I know no matter how much pain I am in now the last three and a half years with Brooke are worth every minute. They had been the best years of my last and even with all of this, they were still worth it. I wouldn't trade them for the world.

* * *

I stood outside and considered knocking but I knew that would only upset him so I opened the door and walked into the lounge room. He was sitting watching some basketball game, beer in hand. Such a typical Lucas thing to do and I would of smiled if it weren't for the fact that the man sitting in front of me was not typical Lucas. I hadn't seen him in a week and already he looked more unlike himself, his eyes were sunken and no longer held that spark I loved so much, his face was even scruffier, his hair longer and more ragged. He looked so much thinner, it was scary, his face was so gaunt and I wondered whether he had been eating properly. I watched him for a moment longer before clearing my throat, his head snapped to me instantly.

"Brooke" he whispered, putting down his beer, I waved weakly to him

"Nathan and Haley are getting a divorce" I stated "and it's so sad, and so horrible and-and I can't stop missing you" his eyes didn't leave me "I don't want to miss you Luke, but I do, every minute, I hate being away from you, I hate it. I-I shouldn't be here but it's all too much, Peyton, Naley... Everything is falling apart and your the only one who can make it better" without speaking he got up from the couch and walked over to wrap his hands around me. I welcomed his touch, wrapping my arms around his neck to pull him closer to me. As he buried his head in my hair I buried mine in his neck, I have no idea how long we stayed there but I never wanted to leave that moment

"I love you" he mumbled eventually, breaking the silence "oh god Brooke, I love you so much"

"I love you too" I replied and I heard him breath a sigh of what seemed to be relief. He pulled out of the hug and looked down at me, the spark had returned to his eye and he was smiling. I moved my hands from around his neck, placing them on either side of his face before leaning up to press my lips against his. I felt his arms tighten around my waist as I stood on the tips of my toes to deepen the kiss, when I pulled away his smile was even wider.

I led him over to the couch and instructed that he sit down, he did as he was told before trying to pull me down with him, I shook my head, moving away, he looked shocked, his face turning dark.

"You can't do that Brooke, not again" I realised what it looked like and I walked back over to him, kneeling down so that we were eye to eye

"Relax" I whispered "I'm not leaving you again.. unless you want me too" he replied by once again attaching his lips to mine, I kissed him reassuringly before once again moving away. I paced in front of him and he watched my every movement, when I finally stopped moving his eyes locked with mine

"Before you decide if you want me back you-"

"I want you back" he stated without letting me finish "Brooke, I need you back" I shook my head

"I need you too listen to me first OK?" He nodded and I continued "Thankyou" I knew what was coming next, I had to tell him and there was a good chance he would decide he didn't want to be with me but I was willing to take that chance at least then it would be his decision, he might finally get closure so that he would be able to move on. I wanted to cry, I could feel the tears welling up but I wouldn't let them come out, I knew that if I cried no matter what I said he would comfort me, he would take me back even if he didn't want to, that's just who he was. So I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't try and woo his decision, this was his choice to make without any other influence.

* * *

"I can't have children" I furrowed my eyebrows at her as she said these words "I can't have children Lucas" She paused, giving me time to process what she was saying "remember when I went to the bar and that guy, was too rough?" How could I not remember? Seeing Brooke with a bruise that someone else had inflicted upon her had made me angrier than I had ever been in my life. I nodded, my mouth had gone dry, it made no sense... was this why she had left me?

"The doctor said that caused some trauma and now I cant have kids" she took a breath "I know how much you want them and I can't give you that Lucas, being with me means never really being happy" my blood began to boil

"That's why you left?" My voice came out gruffly "THAT'S WHY YOU LEFT?" I repeated, she nodded her head "Why couldn't you have told me huh?" I demanded an answer from her "Why couldn't you have saved me two months of torture?" She hung her head

"I see you with Jamie and your so perfect, you would make such a great dad and I know how much you want it but I can't give it too you, I can't give you that future"  
"So you lie to my face?"

"I never lied I-"

"You never told me the truth!" I was so angry but not at her, at the guy that had done this to her, to us, at myself for leaving her for two weeks, at the world for dealing us this blow. She shook her head

"I knew if I did you would stay with me, but you shouldn't"

"Don't you think that should be my choice?!?!?"

"Your right, I'm sorry, thi-this was so stupid" I noticed she had slowly started inching towards the door, one more rough comment and I knew she would turn and flee and once out that door I doubted she would ever return

"Don't you dare" I warned and her head shot to me "Don't you dare think about walking out that door Brooke Davis"

"You want kids Luke, I can't give you that" She took another step and I got up to follow her

"Yes, I do, I want kids" She nodded sadly "but I don't need them Brooke, I need you, don't you see? Your not a want for me anymore, your a need, I need you. I can't live without you, I can live without kids as longs as I have you, I will be happy"

"But you can't-"

"Shutup Davis" I growled before walking swiftly over and pulling her tightly against my chest "just shutup, I need you, and I need you to need me back"

"I need you Lucas" the words made my heart skip a beat and I could feel it slowly mending "I need you so much but I need you to be happy more"

"That works so well because you are the only thing that makes me happy" _I looked down at her, her gaze was impossible to read, and it made it ten times harder. I needed to know what she thought about all of this, what she wanted me to do, how could I help her get through this? I'd give her the world if she'd let me, but all she asked for right now was for me to hold her in my arms and promise everything was going to be OK. And that's what I did. I lied. I had no idea how it was all going to turn out, I had no idea what the hell the future held, for us and for the others, but when the love of your life, your world, your reason for existence looks at you and asks you to do the only thing you can to ease her pain, I'd like to see anyone say no._

_

* * *

  
_

_I looked at him, I mean REALLY looked at him, and saw what I had feared all along. He cared too much, and it scared the crap out of me. I loved him. I would never try to deny it. That is something I could never lie about, because not loving him, even pretending to not love him would shatter my heart. But his love was scary, the intensity, he looks at me and I can almost feel it radiating off him, every movement I make, he watches, waiting to jump in front of a bullet for me, to protect me from it all. I want to tell him that he doesn't need to protect me, that him willing to give up his life for me is hurting me more than any physical pain could, that if anything happened to him, I would die. Two months without him was painful enough, forever would be unbearable. He is my heart and what body can live without it's heart? _

_He holds me in his arms and I ask him to tell me it's all going to be OK, he wraps his hands tighter around my body and promises that everything was going to be BETTER than OK, he was going to make it that way. "I would change the world just to make you happy" he whispered, and that's when the tears came, because deep in my heart that's when I finally realised... The only way that any of this was going to be OK was if the world changed, and I didn't see that happening anytime soon._

_

* * *

  
_

I held her in my arms for as long a I could before pulling away, I knew she would be tired and I didn't want her to have to just stand there exhausted because she didn't want to offend me by pulling away. I grabbed her hand and led her upstairs to _our _bedroom, we crossed to the bed and she pulled off her shoes before sitting down, I kissed her lightly on the temple before walking back to the closet to fetch her favourite piece of clothing, my 'Keith Scott Motors' hoodie. I knew why she loved it so much, she knew how much it meant to me and loved that she was the only one I would ever let wear it. I handed it to her and she smiled, changing into it before lying back on the bed, I climbed in next to her, lying on my side, my hand holding up my head as I watched her. She opened her eyes and smiled up at me, I bent down to kiss her again, running my tongue across her bottom lip. She placed a hand on my chest and pushed me back a little, looking into my eyes

"Do you trust me?" She whispered and without hesitating I nodded "Even after everything? Can you trust me, can you really give me another chance?"

"I trust you with everything Brooke, I'm giving you another chance whether you like it or not but you have to promise to be honest, no matter what" she nodded

"I promise" she hesitated before placing a hand over my heart, it beat faster with her touch "can you really trust me with your heart again Luke?"

"It's not mine to trust you with Brooke, my heart has always belonged to you, just don't break it again okay?" A few more tears slipped from her eyes and I wiped them away

"I'll never hurt you again" she promised "I never want to lose you again"

"So you never will"

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because people who are meant to be together always find their way back in the end. Brooke no matter what happens, it's always going to be you and me together" I pressed my lips against hers again and she retaliated by prying mine open with her tongue, I moaned before pressing myself tighter against her, my hand running through her hair. Eventually I pulled away and looked down into her beautiful hazel orbs

"Get some sleep" I said softly "You looked exhausted" she placed another soft kiss on my lips before lying back and closing her eyes. I watched her for a little while then leaned in and kissed her lightly on the forehead, then the noes, then the cheeks, her lip turned up into a smiled and I chuckled as I buried my head into her hair before gently nibbling on her ear. Once I was done I took her into my arms and held her, eventually her breathing evened out and I could tell she had fallen asleep. She had come back to me. We were meant to be together, I would never doubt it.

* * *

When I opened my eyes he was leaning over me smiling

"Morning" he chuckled and I looked over at the clock before groaning

"It's four am" he nodded before gently placing a kiss on my lips

"Yeah, I know, I'm sorry if I woke you"

"Have you slept at all?" He shook his head

"I haven't slept in this bed since you left and I'm afraid if I do now you might not be here when I wake up" My heart broke at his words but I couldn't blame him for felling that way

"I'll be here Luke, I promise" he didn't look convinced "hey" he looked into my eyes "you said you trusted me right?" He nodded "Then trust me on this, I will be here when you wake up, now lie down" I sat up and pushed him back onto the bed, he smiled up at me as I kissed him. He closed his eyes and I burrowed my head into the crook of his neck, letting my hand run over his muscular chest. His arms wrapped firmly around me

"I love you" I whispered

"I love you too" He whispered back and right then nothing else existed except for us, I knew whatever the world threw at me I could get through it because of him.

"_I'd change the world to make you happy" _He'd changed my world and it made me very happy.

_**The End**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Well a few of you did pick up on what was up with Brooke but I'm hoping it didn't disappoint. Sorry about all the loose ends, but this was only ever intended as a Brucas story so I didn't want to have to go through all the Naley drama. I might post an epilogue later, set in the future.**

**THANKS SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO READ AND REVIEWED!!! **

**I would love to hear what you all though about the ending :)**


	10. Love

**OKAY!! So a few of you were disappointed with the ending so I did write and epilogue...**

**Hope u enjoy ;)**

**AN: Lily & Jenny never existed**

**

* * *

  
**

**Epilogue**

**Love**

_Head over here and take me_

_Head over heels and aching_

_When I told you I was yours_

_I was yours_

_In this life, you're the one place I call home_

_In this life, you're the feeling I belong_

_In this life, you're the flower and the thorn_

_You're everything that's fair in love and war_

**- Jon Foreman**

**

* * *

  
**

**TEN YEARS LATER**

"Mmm" I mumbled in content as Lucas wrapped his arms tighter around me

"What are you thinking about Pretty Girl?" He asked and I smiled at the sound of his voice

"How much I love you" I whispered back and he chuckled

"Funny, that's just what I was thinking about"

"How much you love yourself?" I joked

"Exactly" I turned around, narrowing my eyes before giving him a playful punch

"I changed my mind, I don't need to love you, you love yourself enough anyway"

"What can I say? I'm easy to love" I shook my head at him and he laughed at my expression "Don't worry gorgeous, I love you more" he added gently nuzzling the side of my face

"Good" I nodded before intertwining our hands and leaning my head back against him, we enjoyed a minute of silence, looking out across the playground at the kids running too and fro

"How is it possible" Lucas used one hand to turn my face up to him, I looked into his eyes "that after all these years I'm still completely in love with you" I giggled, smiling at his words

"I don't know but I love you too Luke" He beamed at me, cupping my face with both his hands before placing a soft kiss on my lips. I closed my eyes as he leaned his forehead against mine, wiping a strand of hair from my face

"God Guys, there are children here, you might want to get a room" my head shot around at the voice and I looked up at the tall boy with medium length honey blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes

"JAMIE!!" I jumped up from the bench we were sitting on, wrapping my arms tightly around my now sixteen year old godson. Jamie laughed, hugging me back

"Good to see you Aunt Brooke" I pulled out of the hug and examined his face

"It's been to long buddy, where have they been hiding you?" Jamie shook his head before looking over at the dark haired beauty standing beside him, their hands were clasped together tightly

"You know how it is, I've been busy" I winked at Jamie before turning to the girl, her dark green eyes shone as she smiled at me

"Hey Sarah" I wrapped her into a hug

"Hey Aunt Brooke" Sarah replied casually. Sarah and Jamie had been best friends since they were eight, they did everything together and she was pretty much part of the family. Sarah was a perfect mix of Haley, Peyton and Me. She was head cheerleader, loved to draw.. meaningful things, not anything too 'girlie', she liked to have a good time yet she was very intelligent, she studied and had a very high average score, there was no question that she would get into any college she applied to. So when, at age fifteen, Jamie and Sarah had decided amp up their relationship and become girlfriend and boyfriend, everyone, even Haley had been very pleased, Sarah was exactly the type of girl I had always wanted Jamie to end up with.

"Well my shift is over, I thought I might drop these off" Jamie held up his other hand which was clasped around a small girl with dark brown eyes and light brown hair, one of her hands was holding Jamie's while the other held onto the hand of another boy about her height, he too had dark brown eyes but his hair was jet black, just like his fathers.

"Well, well" I smiled, crouching down in front of the two as Lucas got up to greet Jamie and Sarah "If it isn't little Maya and Keith Scott"

"AUNT BROOKE!" The two cried, throwing themselves into my arms, I laughed, hugging the twins

"WOW! You guys are so big now! What are you like twenty?" The kids giggled

"NO AUNT BROOKE WERE SIX!!" They cried in unison and I put on a shocked expression

"Really? Well I guess you wanna play in the park then huh?" Both kids nodded "Okay but first you need to answer one question" they looked at me intently "whose the coolest aunt in all the land?" Behind me Jamie laughed

"Pick wisely guys, I once picked Aunt Peyton and she didn't buy me ice cream for a week" I shot Jamie a sarcastic look

"But Aunt Brooke is the coolest aunty ever!!" Maya cried and I smiled, poking my tongue out at Jamie

"YEAH!! She's super cool! Why would you pick Aunt Peyton? She lives all the way in LA" Keith added shaking his head, I laughed

"Hey, Aunt Peyton is cool, just not as cool as me agreed?"

"AGREED!"

"Well go on then, have fun" They smiled, hugging me again before dashing of towards the playground "Bye Sarah! Bye Jamie!" They called over their shoulders as they ran

"Bye guys!" Sarah and Jamie called back

I stood up, Lucas put his arm around me as I turned to face Jamie and Sarah "So what have you tikes got planned for the rest of the day?"

"I'm gonna help Jamie with his jump shot" Sarah stated proudly and Jamie laughed

"Yeah, he probably needs the help" Lucas joked and I nudged him in the ribs

"HEY!" Jamie said "I'm captain of the Tree Hill Ravens thankyou very much"

"So was he" I signalled to Lucas "and his jump shot sucks" Lucas shook his head

"Do you even know what a jump shot is?" I rolled my eyes

"Of course, idiot, I was a cheerleader after all" I winked at Sarah who smiled

"Yeah, you stupid boys think that we know nothing about the sport when in fact were way better than any of you" Sarah added and I nodded in agreement

"Exactly" Lucas and Jamie exchanged a look

"Were not going to win this one are we?" Jamie asked

"Get used to it, from here on out you don't win any of them"

"Uh huh" Me and Sarah agreed in unison, Jamie looked at her before placing a quick kiss on the side of the head, I grinned

"You guys are so NALEY!" I shrieked, Lucas and Sarah laughed as Jamie shuddered

"Ewww... Aunt Brooke... Your as bad as mum" I looked at him in puzzlement

"Yesterday Haley said that we were so Brucas" Sarah filled me in as Lucas smiled

"Brucas always were better than Naley"

"Yeah we are! High five" I held up my hand and Lucas jokingly smacked his hand against mine, Jamie shook his head

"You guys are so old!"

"Dude, we were your age like..." I tried to do the math

"A lifetime ago?" Jamie said sarcastically

"I'll have you know that I was still in high school when you were born"

"Yeah Aunt Brooke but that was sixteen years ago" I crossed my arms

"Fine you young kids are apparently way to old to hang out with your Super Cool Aunt Brooke, you know Jamie, I do remember a time when hanging out with me was like the best thing in the world to do"

"It still is" Jamie reached in to give me a hug "But we better get going"

"Yeah James, it's time for me to school you" Jamie rolled his eyes at his girlfriend "Cya Brooke, Lucas"

"Bye Sarah" The two started to walk off

"Yeah, Cya oldies" Jamie called and I huffed

"I AM NOT OLD!!!" I called after them before turning back to Lucas "When did I get old?" I whined and Lucas chuckled

"Your not old Brooke, your thirty three" I looked at him in shock

"I'm in my thirties Luke! When did that happen?" He considered for a moment

"About the time you ceased to be twenty nine and started being thirty"

"I'm old" I groaned again, letting my head fall into his chest "And I think I'm having a mid-life crisis"

"Your not even mid-life"

"Ah" I huffed, pulling away from his grasp to sit on the bench again "Whose side are you on anyway?" I asked in irritation

"I wasn't aware there was two sides" He said, sitting next to me

"THERE IS! There's mine and..."  
"And?"

"And the side that isn't mine" I smile triumphantly

"Well I think your side is the road to take then"

"Good" We starred out, watching the kids play in the park

* * *

_**~{FLASHBACK}~**_

'I want a divorce' _Haley had been driving around for hours and the words were still echoing in her head, had she really asked for a divorce? They had been fighting, badly, for the last month or so yet she barely remembered what the original fight was about. With Nathan in the NBA, travelling all the time, being home with Jamie by herself and Peyton, things had become so stressful but she still loved him, no matter what she still loved him. She sighed to herself, she had said some pretty hurtful things, she didn't mean them but they had flowed off her tongue so easily. She needed to find him, she didn't want a divorce and she hoped he didn't want one either. Making a U-turn she doubled back heading towards town, she knew where he would be._

_----_

_Nathan stood on the street looking up at the apartment, he had been standing there for hours and knew there was good chance someone might call the cops on him, but he didn't care, this place meant so much to him... to them. They had lived here in one of their happiest and care free times, back before diapers and talk of the future, back before Chris Keller and the stupid rock tour, back before the NBA. He loved her, couldn't she see that? He would give everything up for her and Jamie in a heart beat. The NBA meant nothing without them, nothing meant anything without them. He heard a car pull up but didn't turn around, a few moments later someone stood beside him, he knew who it was._

"_Hey" Her voice made his heart ache and a few tears slipped from his eyes_

"_Haley" he whispered_

"_This will always be our apartment won't it?" He nodded_

"_Yeah"_

"_Nathan I'm sorry" _

"_I'm sorry too Hales"_

"_I love you"_

"_I love you too"_

"_But is it enough Nathan? Is our love enough to get us through? Is it all worth it?" He turned to her and saw the fresh tears dripping down her face, he wiped them away_

"_Your worth anything and everything Haley James-Scott" _

"_I miss us Nathan, the old us... the us from this apartment"_

"_Me too Haley, but those people aren't gone, their just a little lost"_

"_Then we need to try our best to get back to them"_

"_What are we going to do with Jamie?" Nathan smirked causing Haley to chuckle through her tears_

"_Lock him in the cupboard?" She joked_

"_Sounds like a plan" He looked down into her eyes_

"_Haley, nothing in this world is worth losing you and Jamie, so if you want me to quit the NBA, I will"_

"_But it's your dream"_

"_Maybe it was but ever since I married you and we had Jamie, I've had a new dream and that is too be the best husband and father I can, to provide for my family not only with money but with love and support. If being in the NBA is keeping me from doing that then it's not worth it"_

"_Don't quit Nathan"_

"_What?"_

"_Don't quit, I love that your in the NBA, I love that you love your job, I miss you but I don't want you to quit"_

"_Haley-"_

"_No, it's not the NBA that's the problem it's just something we need to learn to get used to, we didn't handle the situation, but from now on were not going to let it get to us OK?" Nathan nodded_

"_OK" Haley smiled mischievously as a thought came into her head_

"_You know, this place wasn't always _just _ours"_

"_What?"_

"_At one point it was Brooke's"_

"_And?"_

"_And.." Haley continued, wrapping her arms around his neck_

"_Have I taught you about the scrunchy system?" Nathan chuckled leaning down to kiss her lightly on the lips_

"_Why Miss James, I believe your trying to seduce me" Haley chuckled_

"_Maybe" Nathan kissed her again before pulling back_

"_Lets go home" he whispered and Haley nodded, she turned to walk towards her car but Nathan stopped her_

"_Always and Forever, remember?" Haley nodded, smiling_

"_Always and Forever"_

_**~{END FLASHBACK}~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Keith Cooper Scott!! You be nice to your sister!" Brooke barked at the eight year old from across the playground, I laughed and she turned back to me "Your not helping"

"I'm sorry, but your very sexy when your mad" She huffed and I laughed harder earning a punch in the arm "OW!" I winced "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot" She shook her head before looking down at her watch "We better get going anyway Karen wanted the kids by five, isn't she taking them to see some animation film or something?"

"I think so"

"Damn she spoils those kids while Tutor mum and Basketball dad are away"

"And you don't?"

"It's hard not too, they put on these big puppy dog eyes and pretend like they miss their parents and I'm like putty in their hands"

"Their only away for two nights"

"That's like two weeks for eight year olds you know" I sighed

"Your a great Aunty you know that?" She smiled at me, flashing those dimples I loved so much, except somewhere in her eyes I could see a gleam of sadness, I pulled her into a hug

"Your thinking about Alex aren't you?" She nodded against my chest and I heard her sniffle "Don't be like that Brooke, I know it still hurts but-"

"But what Luke? She's gone" I nodded gravely, pulling her tightly to me

"I know baby, I know" I held her in my arms as she quietly sobbed

"Aunt Brooke?" Brooke pulled out of my grasp, wiping her tears she turned to the two kids standing in front of her

"Yeah guys?"

"Why are you crying?" Brooke smiled

"I'm not, it's okay now"

"Are you sure?" They starred at her with their matching eyes that were almost exact replica's of Haley's

"Yes, I'm sure, now are you two ready for ice cream?"

"ICE CREAM!"

"Thought so" I chuckled throwing a hand around Brooke, following the kids as they dashed off towards the ice cream stand a few metres away.

* * *

_**~{FLASHBACK}~**_

"_Brooke?" Brooke's head shot up, the voice sounded so hoarse and quiet yet she swore she had heard it, she looked over at Peyton, there didn't appear to be any change. Standing up she walked over to look down at her friend_

"_Peyton?" She asked into the silence, Lucas was at a meeting about his new book and Naley were busy so she was at the hospital alone today. Something in Peyton's faced twitched and Brooke reached out to grab her hand "Peyton, hunny can you hear me?" There it was, a flutter, her eyes had fluttered "It's Brooke P. Sawyer, I'm here" _

"_B. Davis" The words fell off Peyton's lips and Broke nearly cried put in happiness_

"_Your awake" She whispered, happy tears dripping down her face. Peyton's eyes slid open and she looked around the room in confusion, her lips moved to talk but no sound came out, Brooke grabbed a glass from beside her bed and filled it with water, leaning over Peyton and helping her to hold up her head while she feed her some through a straw._

"_Where am I?" Peyton asked once she had had enough_

"_Hospital Peyt, you got hit by a car"_

"_Car?" Peyton asked in bewilderment and Brooke nodded_

"_You've been in a coma" Peyton's eyes widened_

"_F-for how long?" Brooke gulped "B-B-Brooke?"_

"_Ten months Peyt" Brooke ran a hand through Peyton's hair "But your okay now, your awake, we were so scared" Peyton examined Brooke, trying to asses if this was all some big joke_

"_It can't be that long, you haven't got married yet" Her eyes flashed to the engagement ring on Brooke's finger and Brooke chuckled _

"_We wanted to wait until you got better, I mean a wedding can't really be the same without both of it's maid of honours can it?"_

"_Both?" Brooke chuckled again_

"_Your gonna make me choose between you and Haley?"_

"_I have been in a coma and all"_

"_So your going to play the sympathy card?" Peyton attempted to nod but she felt to stiff, she let out a long groan and Brooke looked at her with worry_

"_I better get the doctor" Brooke kissed Peyton lightly on the forehead before heading towards the door_

"_Brooke?" Brooke turned around_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Thankyou"_

"_For what?"_

"_For being here when I woke up" Brooke smiled_

"_Of course P, I've always gotcha back"_

_----_

"_I'm moving"_

"_WHAT?" Brooke and Lucas looked at Peyton in shock_

"_I'm moving"_

"_As in to another house?" Brooke asked hopefully_

"_As in to LA"_

"_WHAT!?!?" Lucas shook his head_

"_Brooke hunny, the neighbours are probably sleeping" Brooke ignored him_

"_You can't move P. Sawyer! What would we do without you? What would you do without me?" Peyton chuckled_

"_Brooke, I'll still come back"_

"_When? Christmas? I can't see you just once a year"_

"_Well then you can come over and see me and I will fly back and forth" _

"_Why?" Lucas asked, grabbing his wife's hand and giving it a gentle squeeze_

"_I just need a change and a new spot has opened up that would be perfect for Red Bedroom Records so I'm going to lease it"_

"_When?" Brooke asked, sighing_

"_Sometime in the next few weeks"_

"_WEEKS!"_

"_Yeah"_

"_I'm gonna miss you Sawyer"_

"_I'm gonna miss you too Davis, life won't be the same without you"_

"_Promise we won't lose touch?"_

"_Promise"_

_**~{END FLASHBACK}~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

"Hey Uncle Lucas?"

"Yeah"

"Do you love Aunt Brooke?" Lucas chuckled at his nephew

"Yeah I do buddy"

"And do you love Uncle Lucas, Aunt Brooke?"

"Sometimes" I answered and Lucas narrowed his eyes at me "Okay fine, all the time, why do you ask handsome?" Keith shrugged

"Just wondering"

"Why did Aunt Peyton move to LA?" Maya asked

"Because she had some stuff to figure out"

"And why are mama and daddy visiting her?"

"Because they miss her and needed a holiday sweetie"

"Why?" Brooke rubbed her temples

"What's with you two and all the questions today?" The kids didn't answer instead running up the stairs and entering the large house in front of them "Kids" I mumbled, entering after them

"Finally your here!" Karen said walking into the entrance hall to greet us, Keith and Maya had obviously ran off somewhere to play

"Yeah Mum, sorry, did we make you late?" Lucas asked

"No it's okay, we have a bit of time, how was the park?"

"Good we-"

"MUMMMYYYY!!!! DADDDYYY!!" My eyes flashed to the small boy with dark hair and Hazel eyes running towards us, he threw himself at me and I laughed, holding him close

"Hey handsome, how was your day with Grandma Karen?"

"Good" the little boy chirped as he buried his head in my neck "but I wanted to go to the park with you and daddy"

"I know baby, but your grandma needed some help with your little sister and brother and I knew you'd be the only one that could do it" The little boy laughed

"I helped mama"

"I know you did baby" His eyes gleamed at me and I gently placed a kiss on his nose, he giggled before turning his eyes on Lucas

"Daddy" He cried, holding out his arms, Lucas laughed, taking me off me and throwing him in the air a few times before letting him settle in his arms, I smiled as I watched them, Lucas had always been an excellent father

"How are you Bud?" Lucas asked as our son rested his head sleepily against his chest

"Good" Kobe yawned and I smiled at Karen

"I think that's our cue to leave, you okay with the other two?" Karen nodded

"Yeah but wish me luck getting them to bed" I chuckled

"Don't worry, I think we tired them out today" I paused "Jamie home yet?"

"No but Deb will be here at eight to take over baby sitting for the munchkins and if he's not back by then, I'll give him a call"

"So strict Karen, curfews not till ten"

"But knowing Deb she will let him stay out till one" I shrugged

"He is Nathan's son after all"

"Exactly why I'm calling him at eight, a gentle reminder never hurt anyone" I chuckled, shaking my head

"Good idea" Karen sighed

"The things you and Lucas used to get up to, it's a wonder I ever survived"

"Me?" I looked at her in shock "As I recall Lucas had plenty of other girlfriends that were just as troublesome" Karen shook her head

"Nup, Peyton always got him home on time and there was never any sneaking out... or tattoo's" I rolled my eyes

"Yeah but his life was so much better and more exciting with Brooke Davis" Lucas said putting a hand on the small of my back, I smiled

"True" Karen nodded "You always did seem happy, that's why you never got in too much trouble" she winked at me "Don't worry, I was always rooting for team Brucas"

* * *

_**~{FLASHBACK}~**_

"_Hey Pretty Girl" Brooke sat on the couch, watching TV, she looked up at her husband as he walked in_

"_Hey Husband" She turned off the TV and crossed her legs on the couch, Lucas walked over to kiss her briefly before walking into the kitchen to grab a beer, he returned, throwing himself onto the couch before pulling Brooke into his arms "We need to talk" Lucas looked down at her_

"_About?" Brooke pulled away and looked him in the eyes_

"_I got a call today"_

"_Uh-huh?"_

"_It was from the adoption agency" Lucas sat up, putting down his beer_

"_And?" He asked anxiously, they had been on the list of adoptions for so long they had nearly run out of hope_

"_A girl wants to meet with us about adopting her baby" Lucas beamed at Brooke_

"_Really?" Brooke nodded_

"_She's already seven months along and we were the first people she picked from the list" Lucas pulled Brooke into his arms_

"_Brooke this might be our chance"_

"_I know, but Luke"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_She's only thirteen"_

"_WHAT?!?!"_

"_The girl, whose pregnant, she's only thirteen"_

"_Woo" Lucas breathed out "She didn't consider..."_

"_Abortion? I don't know, it's not like I could ask" Lucas nodded_

"_Poor girl"_

"_I know"_

"_So when do we meet with her?"_

"_Next week"_

_----_

_A week later Brooke and Lucas had met with Alexandra, she was a pretty girl with a wild mane of dark brown hair and the richest hazel eyes you had ever seen. They had all gotten along really well and after just five minutes with the couple Alex had decided they were the people she wanted raising her baby. Brooke had found it weird that the young girl had come on her own without parent or guarding but didn't ask any questions, not at least until the next week...._

_----_

_The knock on the door shocked Brooke, she looked over at the clock and groaned, it was three thirty and she had a meeting with Macy's in five hours 'may as well get used to it Brooke' she thought 'your going to be a mother soon' she smiled at the thought before gently shoving Lucas_

"_Luke" she whispered "Luke" Lucas eyes fluttered open as another knock at the door rang out_

"_G-Go back to sleep gorgeous" Lucas mumbled, kissing her lightly before pulling her closer to his chest_

"_Luke" Brooke said again shaking him again "There's someone at the door" Lucas sat up_

"_What?"_

"_There's someone at the door" He sighed, getting out of bed and slipping on a pair of sweat pants, Brooke grabbed his old grey hoodie before following him down the stairs_

"_Stay back" he whispered to her, creeping warily towards he door, Brooke rolled my eyes staying right behind him. He turned on the outside light before slowly opening the door, the two both peered down at the pregnant girl _

"_Alex?"_

"_Hi Brooke, Lucas" She looked like she was shaking and Brooke quickly becalmed her inside_

"_What are you doing here?" Brooke asked as Lucas ran to fetch her a blanket_

"_M-Mum ki-kicked me out" A few tears fell down her face as Brooke pulled the girl into a hug_

"_Shhh, it's okay"_

"_I didn't know where else to go"_

"_It's alright, your safe here"_

_----_

_Alex had stayed with Brooke and Lucas in the months leading up to her pregnancy, her mother had come around a few times to check on her but aside form that there was not contact. Brooke and Lucas were unsure as what to do, in a way Alex had become like a daughter to them but with the baby on the way everything was bound to get more complicated. It was by some luck of the fates that one day a talk dark haired man turned up on their doorstep claiming to be Alex's father, Nick. Alex hadn't seen her father since she was five, when here mother had taken her and fled to Tree Hill. Nick explained that back then he had been an alcoholic unable to take care of himself let alone anyone else, he had since cleaned up, was the CEO of a large corporation in Texas and had spent almost three years searching for Alex and her mother._

_After a few weeks of bonding Alex had decided she wanted to live with her father, they agreed that they would go ahead with the adoption and after that she would move to Texas. Brooke and Lucas would be sad to see her go but agreed it was for the best._

_Two weeks later Kobe Nathan Scott was born._

_**~{END FLASHBACK}~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

I kissed my daughters head gently before covering her with the blanket, looking over at Brooke I saw her smiling at me from the door way "Hey" I whispered, gently backing out of the room with her before quietly closing the door, she wrapped her arms around my neck

"Hey" she whispered back before leaning up to kiss him "Your a great father" I smiled at her

"Your a great mum" She smiled at me before leaning her head against my chest

"Sometimes I still can't believe were parents"

"I know, a beautiful little four year old boy and two gorgeous one year olds, how did we get so lucky?" Brooke closed her eyes

"I dunno but I love them to death" I chuckled

"Me too"

"And I love you"

"I love you too"

"Mama?" Brooke pulled out of my arms and turned to face the tired boy

"Yeah Kobe, what's wrong hunny?" She walked over and scooped him into her arms

"I can't sleep"

"Really? Do you want me to read to you?" Kobe shook his head

"Can you come lie with me?" Brooke smiled and nodded before walking back to his room, I starred after them before going back to our room and grabbing the baby monitor, returning I saw that Kobe had already fallen asleep in his mothers arms, Brooke starred up at me smiling. Walking over I move Kobe gently so his head rested on me, putting one arm around Brooke I leaned my head against my son. With Brooke on one side and our son in between us I fell into comfortable sleep dreaming about the days of happiness that were sure to follow

* * *

_**~{FLASHBACK}~**_

"_She's pregnant again Lucas!!! She's pregnant again!"_

"_Who?"_

"_ALEX!! Luke, she's sixteen and she's pregnant again!!"_

"_WHAT?!?!" Lucas looked at Brooke in shock_

"_Did I stutter?" Brooke threw herself onto the couch, burying her head in her hands_

"_How?" Lucas asked, and Brooke glared at him_

"_How do you think?"_

"_No I mean, how... Didn't she learn?" Brooke sighed_

"_I don't know Luke but she told me that Nick died last year and she's back living with her mother"_

"_WHAT! Why didn't she call us?"_

"_I don't know"_

"_She's nearly due and... she wants us to adopt them"_

"_Them?"_

"_She's having twins, she sent over these" Brooke grabbed papers from the coffee table and handed them to Lucas who quickly scanned them_

"_So she just wants us to adopt them and then just let her go do it again.. ah-ah Brooke she is coming to live with us whether she likes it or not" Brooke looked up at Lucas_

"_You'd be OK with that?"_

"_Of course, someone needs to look after her" Brooke stood up and hugged Lucas_

"_B-but what about Kobe?" A look of terror flashed across Lucas's face but then it settled_

"_He's not hers Brooke, he's ours, she knows that"_

"_Still-"_

"_Brooke, don't worry were Kobe's parents no matter what biology says"_

"_I know but-"_

"_She won't take him away from us, she can't legally anyway" Brooke nodded_

"_Were going to be parents again" Lucas smiled_

"_I know Pretty Girl, two babies and a teen.. This should be fun" Brooke chuckled_

"_How are we going to explain it to Kobe?" Lucas sighed_

"_We'll find a way"_

_----_

_A week later Alex had gone into labour, Brooke and Lucas had rushed to her side instantly although when they had arrived they were told there were complications "What do you mean complications??" Brooke had demanded_

"_Mam, they had to take her into surgery, we will let you know as soon as we hear anything" Brooke and Lucas had paced the corridors anxiously, all their friends had turned up but no one could comfort them, the thought that they could lose one of their babies or Alex was horrible. After hours of waiting a doctor had finally called them into a private room_

"_The babies made it out, they are perfectly healthy individuals, one boy, one girl as expected"_

"_And Alex?" The doctors face softened_

"_I'm sorry, we did all we could" Brooke had burst into tears the moment the words left his lips, Lucas wrapped her in his arms, tears falling from his face as well, there was little he could do for his wife's sobs so he just held her._

_----_

_After a few hours they were finally ready to go see their new children, looking down at them their emotions were a mixture of pain and happiness, this would forever be known as one of the worst and best days of their lives. Each picked up a child, carrying them out to meet their uncles, aunts, cousins, grandma and brother_

"_Guys" Brooke said, smiling down at the son she held in her arms "Meet Davis Peyton Scott" everyone cooed as Lucas walked up behind them holding his new daughter_

"_And" he added "Alexandra Haley Scott"_

_----_

_And although the day was mixed with sadness both Brooke and Lucas knew that could get through it as long as they had each other_

_**~{END FLASHBACK}~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**We think back upon those days as we sit in our now lonely house, the laughter of children echoes in our minds as we lay contentedly in each others arms. We think of our friends, how Haley and Nathan are probably doing the same thing right about now and Peyton is probably curled up on the couch next to Jake. We think of our nephews and nieces, Jamie and Sarah gently rocking their new baby daughter in her crib, Keith and Maya causing hell at their new internship and little Ellie Jagielski studying hard, preparing for her junior year in high school. We think of our kids, Kobe enjoying a trip around the world with his current girlfriend and the twins, Lex and Davis, most likely partying their way through college, they were Brooke Davis's kids after all. Finally we think about Love and how even with all the hardships we had faced we were so lucky we had each other to face them with. Long lost fights forgotten we sigh together as we listen to each others heart beats. Because in the end the fights aren't remembered, the bickering and hardships fall away and only one thing remains, one thing that will always be remembered and cherished.... Love... And we certainly had enough of that to last more than a life time.**_

**THE END**

**

* * *

  
**

**OKAY! That was the end for real this time...**

**Hope u enjoyed that one better!! **

**Once again thankyou to all the readers and reviewers!**

**;)**


End file.
